


There is a fine line between true love and the love that you make up

by DisneyBroadway123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Michael Mell, Happy Ending, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: Nicola Caro is a shy, insecure junior who has two best friends in the entire world Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell. Her main goal in life is to get her two exes off her back and try to get her two best friends together. However, a mysterious new exchange student comes into the picture and the question is will he steal her heart or leave her behind like the rest of them...





	There is a fine line between true love and the love that you make up

_My name is Nicola, though my two best friends have various variations of the name.  I’m one half latina because my mother and uncle were born and raised in Mexico. I’m the head of the drama club and I am the leader of the track team in the spring. Usually when it's the weekend and I don't have anything to practice or homework, I'm playing video games with my two best friends in the entire world Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell. I am not one of the most popular girls in my grade, I mean my teammates like me and I am friends with a couple of them. Mostly though because of my Aspergers, I am on my own except for Michael and Jeremy. I live with my dad having my mom divorced him years ago before we moved to this town in New Jersey. I moved to this small rural town when I was about six, a really young age for parents to get divorced if you ask me. I walked into my first day of kindergarten and saw all these kids I didn't know. I almost had a sensory overload right then and there. Then the teacher walked with me to the classroom and I clutched my walkman that my uncle had given me before we moved. As I walked into the room and stood in front of the class one boy's face stuck out to me in the very front row with two empty chairs next to him. The teacher told me to sit right next to him and I set down my Voltron: Legendary Defender backpack and pulled out my sketchpad for the first thirty minutes of free time. I saw the boy's eyes widen as he looked at my sketch's. He told me that his name was Michael and that his best friend Jeremy was arriving later on that day. He noticed my trusty walkman on my belt and asked if he could see it. I handed him an earbud and the sounds of Bob Marley, my uncle's idol rang through the speakers. At first I panicked, thinking this music is far too old for this boy my own age to share any interest in it. But then he smiled and told me that he actually really loved it. I saw this boy with curly hair like mine walk through the door around five minutes later and he smiled nervously at me. I figured that this had to be Jermey. We've been practically the three musketeers every since that day. Through my first polyamorous relationship ending with me having a broken heart when Jake and Rich decided they had best ditch the unneeded weight holding them back from what they truly wanted. I actually wasn’t in love with them in the first place or Michael y Jeremy. I was waiting until I met the perfect man or woman I didn’t judge._

The sound of a text woke me up at six am. Right on time Michael as per usual. I never had to set an alarm because Michael's good-morning texts always woke me up right on time.

_Mikey: Good morning players!!_

_Jere: And he's listening to Marley again. Nic help!!_

_Me: What do you want from me? I only got him into Marley almost eleven years ago. I didn't know that it would turn out this bad when he got older._

_Jere: Has anyone invented time travel yet?_

_Mikey: Nope, but when I find Doc Brown I'll let you know._

_Me: Well I want to be with you when you discover Doc Brown and time travel. Or the reset button._

_Jere: I've looked into the reset button the science is impossible..._

_Mikey: Really you two? Megamind references this early in the morning!!_

_Jere: Deal with it Michael, you're the one who took us to see that movie when were eleven._

_Me: I should probably get up, I think my dad might be worried about me at this point._

_Jere: At least your dad isn't totally humiliating and out to get you as a person..._

_Mikey: I'll deal with Jeremy, say hi to Eugene for me. I can hear Queenie pawing at my door, see you geeks at school!!_

I laughed at Michael's silliness and smiled as I got out of bed and braided my black hair into a french braid with little  blue ribbons in there like my mom taught me when I was younger. Even though my parents got a divorce, they agreed that I am still able to be my mom’s meja as she calls me. I heard my dad knock on my door and laughed at him.

"Hello? Anyone awake in there? Breakfast is ready."

"Yeah I'm up dad, be out in a second." I picked up my favorite nerd dress a Doctor Who galaxy dress and white tights with a black sweater with white bows. I opened my door and my dad was off in the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning dad!!" I gave him a morning hug which he hugged me back.

"Good morning princess!! How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly thanks for asking. How'd you sleep?"

"Really well. Nice dress by the way, haven't seen that show in forever."

"We're probably due for rewatch then huh?" My dad was super duper nerd and worked from home as an animator for Disney. He was a massive Whovian and introduced me to the wonderful world of Doctor Who.

"Oh totally!! Might want to do that with Michael and Jeremy are they Whovians too?"

"Michael is totally yeah, but I don't know about Jere, I'll have to text and ask him." I grabbed my phone from my bag and texted my nerd friends.

_Me: Hey guys, my dad says that he wants to maybe do a Doctor Who marathon this weekend you two in?_

_Mikey: Bitch yeah!! Love me some Doctor Who!!_

_Jere: Doctor Who? What's that?_

_Me: That's what I thought... You know my galaxy dresses with the blue phone booth at the bottom that I always get compliments on at public places?_

_Jere: Yeah, so that's what it is. I was always kinda curious._

_Mikey: This is so happening!! Popcorn, junk food and Doctor Who. Sounds like my kinda time._

"Mikey and Jere are both in for this weekend." He handed me my pancakes and a glass of milk.

"Sounds like a hell of a time!! Do you have practice today?"

"Not today, tomorrow though. I'm playing games with Michael and Jeremey today at Jeremy's house."

"Apocalypse Of The Damned?"

"It is their favorite, what do you think." My dad laughed at me and I smiled at him.

"It's surprising how those boys never change. How many times have the three of you replayed that game?"

"About five I think..." I rolled up my sleeve on my sweater so that my bright pink Pacman ghost tattoo showed.

"I still can't believe that I allowed you three to do that."

"Hey it was a fun time, I mean I don't regret getting it. I love it, reminds me of how tight we all are."

"You three remind me of myself, Lucas and Dustin when were children."

"You guys did Dungeons And Dragons right? We've done that a lot, it's fun."

"What nerd stuff haven't you three done yet?"

"As far as I know no group Doctor Who, only did that with Michael. But other than that, umm... I haven't read them Lord Of The Rings we've only watched the movies."

"That might be fun, we both love those books."

"Yeah, I think they would be totally into it." I finished my milk and pancakes and went to go brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror and grinned at myself, true I looked like a massive nerd, but I loved that about myself and embraced the nerd that I was.

"Bye dad have a great day!! Love you, see you tonight when I get home from Jeremy's."

"Love you too sweetheart. Have an amazing day." I went to put on my flats and walked out the door to get to school. I made sure that I had my walkman on me as I swung my hands back and forth. I turned the corner and got into the school and shuddered at the whispers. Ever since Rich and Jack dumped me I heard them everywhere I went.

"Are we going to have a problem?!" I yelled at them and they all scattered across the school grounds. I saw three girls who were considered the dumb populars talking about Jack's latest hookup.

"So Jenna Rolan said Madeline was all 'I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool and then she lost at pool deliberately." One of them I think her name was Chloe? I wasn't too positive because I didn't really pay attention to the popular kids.

"That's so awesome." One of the other ones said and I just shook my head. Typical high school students only interested in sex and who is popular at the time.

"Brooke!!"

"I mean slutty." The girl quickly corrected and I turned my head away from them and rolled my eyes.

"And then Madeline was all-" Jenna told them, I only knew her from my drama class I had taken last year, I hated working with her.

"I'm telling the story Jenna!!" I scoffed could they get any more cliche. I saw her steer the other three as soon as she saw me walking past them.

"Oh my god, looks like somebody is still jealous. Has she even had any relationships since? It's been nearly a year since that nightmare happened you’d think she’d be over it. Like what even is her backpack?" I wasn't watching where I was going and walked smack dab into Rich on accident.

"Yo watch it nerd-ass!!"

"I've been called worse." I saw him put something on my backpack and turned to try to step on his foot but he moved too quickly for me to do so.

"You wash that off, you're more dead to me then ever."

"Like I care." I spat in his face and saw Jeremey run into him as well.

"Nic!!" I heard him call out from behind me and I turned to greet him.

"Morning Jere." I saw him gasp at my backpack and I took off my straps and got a good look at the damage. It had the words _Nerdy Whore_ written on it. God dammit I groaned. I would have to have my dad take me backpack shopping. I really loved this one too. I heard Rich callout to Jake.

"Jakey D!! What's the story with Madeline?"

"Oh man I shouldn't say... But it's a good thing I rock at pool!! Did you get the job done?"

"Oh yeah, bitch is going to have to be a new bag now!!"

"Great work!!" He kissed his cheek and I felt the tears start to well up in my cheeks. I quickly whipped them away in favor of just running to first period and sitting at my table with Michael and Jake bad news... I heard the whistling of my best friend as he sat in the table next to mine.

"Hey... You okay? I saw what happened out there..." He asked as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"No I'm not okay. You have no idea how humiliating it is. To have people whisper the crudest things about you and not be able to stop them. They only call you and Jere losers or boyfriends." He looked at my bag and growled.

"Those little fuckers!!"

"Please don't do anything!! I have to tell him and Rich to back the hell off on my own." I saw that Michael had writing on his own bag. It was kind of confusing. All it said was Riends... I heard a TARDIS noise  on my phone and reached into my bag to grab my phone.

_Jere: Rich wrote Boyf on my bag... You two got any idea as to what the hell that means?_

_Me: Yeah Michael’s got Riends written on his. Combine both you get boyfriends._

_Jere: Ah that makes sense now that I think about it..._

I saw Jake come through the door ten minutes before class started obviously to mock me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the whore and the boyfriend." That was the last straw with me.

"You know what!! I am so done with you and all the shit that you put me through. You spread rumors about me, mock my friends that I have had for far longer than I mistakenly dated you and the shorty. You both make it your job to make my dad's life as stressful as possible. He has enough on his plate all the time he doesn't need me having a sensory overload at school!!" I yelled at him and he looked taken aback by how loud I was being as people began to file into the classroom.

"To be continued." And then he walked out the door ditching class again. I waited for the teacher to give the daily instructions before offering an earbud to Michael.

"This will make me feel better most likely. Want to jam to some Elton John with me?"

"Of course I do!! Hand me that." We opened up our chromebooks and he rolled up a sleeve of his hoodie showing off his red pacman tattoo while I rolled up my sweater. We put our tattoos together and I sighed. I turned on my walkman and allowed the sounds of Elton John to wash over me and stop me from having a sensory overload. I laughed when the song turned out to be I'm Still Standing

_"You could never know what it's like your blood like winter freezes just like ice and there's a cold lonely light that shines from you. You'll wind up a wreck you hide behind that mask you use. And did you think this fool could ever win well, look at me, I'm coming back again. I got a taste for love in a simple way and if you need to know that I'm still standing you just fade away. Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. And I'm still standing after all this time picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind. I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah. Once I never could hope to win starting down the road leaving me again. The threats you made were meant to cut me down but if love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now. Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. And I'm still standing after all this time picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind. I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm still standing yeah, yeah, yeah."_

I looked up and saw both Rich and Jake staring at me like I was some kind of freak in a museum. I handed Michael my buds and turned to them.

"Here to make my day even worse I take it." I informed them as the both still stared at me.

"Quit looking at me like I've grown some kind of third head." God if the Doctor could take me away right now I would kill for that.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked me scoffing.

"Oh I um said that aloud didn't I..."

"Yes freak yes you did." Rich affirmed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not a freak it's called Asperger's look it up genius."

"God you have such a shitty attitude. What happened? Somebody talking about you in a bad way again?" Jake talked to me like I was some kind of child that didn't understand the basics of how life worked.

"You know damn good and well what happened to me. If only I hadn't been stupid enough to date you two then my life would be so much better."

"Wow salty..." Rich drawled and I wanted so badly to just slap him in the face.

"I'm not salty."

"Fuck yeah you are. I mean what kind of persons holds this big of grudge?"

"Oh and I hold a grudge. Almost an entire year and the people still talk like it all happened last week."

"Don't look at us. I mean what could we possible be doing..."

"Oh really? So then what you wrote on my bag was a typo without a computer huh Rich?"

"Why did we date you again for almost two years?"

"Because you felt the need for an actually good person to hang out with the likes of you two." Michael told them to try and shut them up.

"Really the antisocial headphones kid wants to join in the fun huh?" Jake mocked and of course the teacher did nothing as per usual she wasn't even here. I loved her though she was a really big help when she was in the room.

"Actually yes I do and I'm not antisocial just can't stand the likes of stupid people like you. I'm sick and damn tired of you treating my best friend like trash!! She did nothing wrong except for being her sweet, kind-hearted, lovable, caring, intelligent and nerdy self that I grew to love. She loved that backpack, because it was Doctor Who themed and that's one of her favorite things other than that “stupid piece of tech”  her walkman that her mom gave her before her parents got a divorce when she was six years old. You two combined what do you know about her?" Michael ranted and luckily nobody was there yet and if they were this is a small classroom. He got blank stares from the boys across from us.

"Well she loves Disney and old music..." Jake listed off. Other than the obvious genius that's like saying I have a Doctor Who or musical theater problem.

"Other than the obvious things what do you know? What does she want to do with her life?"

"She wants to be an animator for Disney to carry on her father’s legacy." Rich stated rolling his eyes at me and Micheal looking completely over it. Michael made a wrong button sound with his mouth causing me to giggle.

"Wrong!! She wants to be a psychologist for those on the Autism spectrum."

“Well who the fuck would know that?”

“People that actually care and give a rats ass about her that’s what. People like me, her best friend. I’m sticking up for her two and if you two fuckers got a problem with that you talk to me not her got it.” Michael growled at them and I watched as both of them booked it the hell outta there as the morning bell rang.

“Why did you do that?” I asked him and he took my hand and robbed circles into it.

“Because I’m sick of seeing you looking down whenever someone whispers about you when you walk in the hallways to lunch or to practice. I also noticed that your teammates seem to have lost respect for you and I know how much that means to you.”

“Still that wasn’t necessary or needed Mikey, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s what I’m here for. Hey you hear about our school doing In The Heights this fall?” I was surprised because usually Mrs. Fletcher let’s me know when she comes up with the new musicals that season by writing me an email.

“No I didn’t hear about that. That’s amazing!! I’ll have to sign up for it.”

“You would make a killer Nina, you would totally slay that role.”

“Thanks Michael, I have always loved that show and the message that it conveys to people about the true definition of home.”  

"Morning Michael, Nicola. How were things in here?" She walked over to our table and sat in Jake's seat.

"Nothing really happened." I lied hoping that she would buy it and just allow me to let it go but she saw my Doctor Who backpack.

"Who did this?" She asked me appalled and then I remembered the only reason why she didn't give any dirty looks was because she was new this year.

"Just my two ex boyfriends."

"Who are they? They should be sent to the principal’s office." I huffed at that and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Rich and Jake have fun with that I tried to get them at least suspended."

"It won't happen again though Spez, don't worry about it." Michael reassured as the last of the students and Jake came through the door twenty minutes later and sat across from me instead of across from Michael. I felt a ding on my chromebook and I groaned he was trying this again I don't know how he got my computer password but he opened a google doc and sent me the link.

_You know you can't get rid of me that easily? I don't get scared of people with an antisocial disorder who have a death wish apparently._

_Excuse me dear sir, you dumped me remember!! I didn't do anything, this was all you and Rich's choice._

_You trying for the new school musical?_

_What's it to you?_

_Just asking a question Jesus fucking christ, cool your jets woman!!_

_I can't believe that you think you know me so well. You don't know me at all clearly. Otherwise Michael wouldn't have to my bodyguard but I'm seriously out of ideas at this point. You guys won't leave me the hell alone!! Do you have any idea how long it took me to find a Doctor Who backpack?_

_A long fucking time to be so fixated on something that doesn't even make any sense._

_It doesn't make sense!! Just because you were too dumb to understand doesn't discredit it as a masterpiece and my favorite show ever created._

_Why not watch something real? Like sports?_

_Because sports bore me that's why._

_How are you so thin then?_

_It's called track team in the spring look it up._

_Oh yeah, that's right, you’re the leader for the track team._

"Mr. Dillinger a word if you please." I didn't even notice that Michael had left the group until I looked up towards Spez's desk and saw him standing there in a conversation. Jake got out of his seat and went up to Spez's office with her and she slammed the door.

"What did you say to her?" I asked Michael as he came back to the table and put his arm around my shoulders and I felt the usual brotherly warmth of my gay best friend protecting me.

"Just the truth. That he's been stalking you and bullying you since you three broke up almost a year ago. Seriously bro, like let it go. Plus he insulted Doctor Who for being too fucking smart for him to follow? Like what the fuck?!"

"Welcome to my planet man!! Literally he just watched one episode and then tapped out."

"Maybe he's just too much of a dunce to get it."

"That's what I think too as well as my dad."

"Your dad is so cool!! I mean what kind of parent fully supports their kid and actually encourages you to be yourself and yet you got two of them. Your mom is pretty chill too."

"Yeah she's great, this marriage just wasn't for her and I get that fully. I just wish that we were closer."

"Hey, at least she isn't like Jere's mom, she just up and left in the middle of the night. Leaving Mr. Heere to pick up the pieces of the family that he was losing." I heard the bell ringing and I packed up my bag and left for my second period which was also with Michael and Jeremy too, pretty much all of my classes were with Michael and Jeremy. My next class was one of my all time favorites art class where there was no Rich or Jake to be seen, thank god. I needed a break from them. Michael was right on my heels and we walked into art class together and sat in the middle row next to Jeremy.

"Hey Jere, how's the day going?" Michael sat next to me when I sat in the middle of them.

"Meh it was a morning math class before eight am. That should be against the law by the way send it to congress." I laughed at him and he smiled brightly back at me.

"How was your guys first period? What's going  on in the land of Spez today?"

"Working on the same essay we've been working on all week." I mentioned to him and he groaned.

"I suck at free writing... What did you write about Neeks? Something probably much more interesting than I did hopefully."

"I wrote about a story where there's a young teenager getting out of a bad relationship and the tenth doctor comes and finds her one night taking her away from the that she hates so much."

"Of course you did Doctor Who. I'm really excited for this weekend to watch it with you two. I hope that this class at least goes easy for me.”

"I think that today's fictional character for television shows that changed our lives."

“You doing the Tenth Doctor?”

"Of course!! They are my favorite doctor anyway, I love David Tennant so much!!"

"I'm fully aware." I heard the bell ring and Mr. Sanchez rushed into the room.

"Good morning my young artists!!" We all chorused it back to him.

"We are doing fictional characters today, anyone in a work of fiction counts as a project and they'll either be colored or be inked by the end of the class period today." He explained as I pulled out my giant sketchbook and flipped to the first open page that I saw.

"Damn... I'm going to need a new sketchbook soon..."

"Well it is almost halloween. What's your guys costume ideas?" Jeremy asked fishing out his giant sketchbook and flipping to his first open page.

"My dad is finally letting me be masquerade Christine Daae from Phantom Of The Opera." I told them and they both laughed at me.

"What?! You two got a problem with that?"

"No, no we don't it's just kinda adorable." Michael mentioned beginning his sketch on the modern Keith Kogane from Voltron.

"Good choice, I love that character." I began my chibi eleventh doctor with his bowtie and his fez.

“Thought you were doing ten?” Michael asked turning to me and I laughed.

“Doing ten and eleven. Ten is going to say Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey and eleven is going to say Bow Ties Are Cool.”

“That’s perfect!! They’re really great characters together.” I began to sketch my doctor ten with his pinstriped suit and long brown jacket that stuck out at odd angles.

“So that’s ten?” Jere asked me and I nodded my head like a bobble head.

“Yeah, you got it. He’s adorable and a ton of fun to be around. He’ll be your doctor for about forty three episodes plus there’s a crossover with ten and eleven.”

“Who’s your dad’s favorite?”

 _“_ My dad loves both ten and eleven I think that his favorite is eleven though. He’s cosplayed as him before  when I was ten on that day it was Halloween on a school day and I had spent months looking for articles that would be the exact replica of his suit. When I got here Rich and Jake forced me to take it off. Said people were looking at me funny.”

“God, what assholes!! Why did you stay with them for so long?” Jeremy sighed and gave me a look of utter sympathy.

“I didn’t see a way out, they told me if I broke up with them they would make me sorry.” I always felt bad for myself for staying in an abusive relationship and not finding my way out sooner.

“I’m sorry that wasn’t my place. I shouldn’t have said anything. Subject change, you trying out for In The Heights?”

“Of course!! I’ve dreamed of playing Nina in that show. My dad took me to see it in New York, remember we went with him and my uncle?”

“That’s right!! We saw pre Hamilton Lin, he was soo good in that show.” I peered over his shoulder to see his sketch and was a chibi Robin from Teen Titans.

“I forgot that you loved that show whoops…”

“It’s cool, hasn’t been good in the last couple of years. I loved it growing up and the classic show is the boom.” I saw Mr. Sanchez start walking over here and he saw my bag.

“Those exes picking on you again?”

“I don’t want to talk about. Sorry Sanchez that sounded really really rude, I didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t you dare apologize for their lack of tact, I’ll help you get that off hang on…” He left our section and came back with water and a rag.

“Thanks Sanchez I really appreciate that. You’re always there to help me out and you have no idea how thankful I am for that.”

“Don’t mention it. You doing ten?” I nodded and showed him my outline ready to be colored with my favorite colored pencils.

“That’s amazing, I love your style for eleven. Wibbly-Wobbly- Timey-Wimey Stuff, that’s amazing!!”

“Thanks it’s one of my favorite quotes by Ten.”

“Are you ever going to wear your cosplay again?”

“Maybe for Halloween I will, nobody to tell me to take it off this year.” I smiled to myself and it was decided. I would be Christine next year, I didn’t find the proper costume yet anyway.

“You should definitely do it, you looked just like him.”

“Thanks. It took me forever to find the proper suit, chucks, and long coat to match his character.” He moved to Michael and he smiled at him.

“What’s going on over here?” Mr. Sanchez asked him and Mikey smiled at him and flipped his sketchbook over to show his Keith to our teacher.

“That’s really good, I didn’t know you watched that show.”

“Yeah I still do a lot, it makes me laugh while being intelligent. It was actually how I met Nica all those years ago.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah she had a modern Voltron backpack.”

“Why do I totally see that happening?” I glanced up from my cleaning and glared at him.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing. Say are you going to try out for Nina in the show this fall?”

“Yes I am trying out, why?”

“Mrs. Fletcher  approached me and my wife about being Kevin Rosario and  this morning. I thought that if I worked with you, it would be fun.”

“Yeah that would be really fun!!” I would hardly have to act during my scenes with him since he was already my father figure in school. He turned back to Michael and then moved back to the row behind us. I continued to scrub at my backpack and I saw Michael with a marker gesturing to my bag and I turned it over to him  began to color in my eleven and ten. I had almost finished when Michael gave me backpack back. I glanced up and it had a quote from the Tenth Doctor _People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect but actually from a non-linear non-subjective viewpoint it’s more like a big ball of Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey stuff._ I laughed at my best friend and how much he so obviously cared about me as the bell rang and I turned in my Eleven and Ten for my grade tomorrow. I had my musical theater class next, another favorite of mine. I walked through the doors to Mrs. Fletcher’s black box theater and was instantly welcomed back to my third home.

“Morning Nicola, how are you today?” I smiled at my drama teacher.

“Slowly but surely getting better, how about yourself?”

“Really good thank you. We’re doing tryouts for the ensemble today during class. Would you like to do a tryout right now with the rest of our group?”

“I would love that, I heard from Mr. Sanchez that you asked him if he wanted to be Kevin Rosario.”

“Yes I did, he said that on one condition that I allowed you to tryout for Nina. Would you be interested in that role?”

“Immensely. I took my two best friends, Jeremy and Michael to see it during a trip my dad had to go on.” The bell rang and the twenty other students rushed into the classroom from our passing period. I saw my friend Alex come into the room and gave me thumbs up about my dress and backpack quote.

“Much better than the one I saw this morning, how long did that take you?”

“I can’t take the credit for this actually it was Michael.”

“Really?”

“Yeah he did it after he finished his sketch during art class. Grabbed a white permanent marker and did that quote.” We watched as Mrs. Fletcher  did her intro to the class.

“Good-morning young actors and dancers!!” We all chorused her and she smiled.

“Today’s class will be holding auditions for the fall musical In The Heights. Most of you will be trying out for an ensemble or dancer role but Nicola will go first and tryout for Nina one of the principal roles.” I heard gasps from everybody in the classroom.

“So everyone to the theater!!” She said dramatically and I laughed at the expense that she ways willing to go to make me smile and other people smile. Alex grabbed my hand.

“Allons-y “ She exclaimed and I laughed at her.

“Do the Who references ever stop with you?” I teased and she rolled her eyes at me.

“To answer that very obvious question no, no they don’t. Now I believe that he wants you to go out to the stage and perform a song.” That was a problem Nina had three songs and I had to pick just one to sing. I had my song and went out there.

“You want acapella Mrs. Fletcher?” I could play piano really well and it was something I had been doing since I was a young child.

“Acapella Nica, then we can do the other one with the piano.” I smiled at her and began the intro that he always prefered that we used.

“Hello my name is Nicola Caro and I will be trying out for the role of Nina Rosario from In The Heights.” I took one final breath and began to sing my song.

_“This is my street I smile at the faces I’ve known all my life they regard me with pride. And everyone’s sweet they say you’re going places so how can I say that while I was away I had so much to hide? Hey guys it’s me the biggest disappointment you know the kid couldn’t hack it she’s back and she’s walking real slow welcome home just breathe. Just breathe. As the radio plays old forgotten boleros I think of the days when this city was mine I remember the praise Ay te adoro, te quiero. The neighborhood waved and said ‘Nina be brave and you’re gonna be fine.’ And maybe it’s me but it all seems like lifetimes ago. So what do I say to these faces that I used to know? Hey I’m home. Hey...They’re not worried about me. They are all counting on me to succeed. I am the one who made it out!! The one who always made the grade but maybe I should have just stayed home… When I was a child I stayed wide awake climbed to the highest on every fire escape restless to climb. I got every scholarship saved every dollar the first to go to college how do I tell them why I’m coming back home? With my eyes on the horizon just me y GWB asking gee Nina what’ll you be. Straighten the spine  smile for the neighbors everything’s fine  everything’s cool. The standard reply lots of tests lots of papers.  Smile wave goodbye y pray to the sky oh god… And what will my parents say? Can I go in there and say? I know that I’m letting you down. Just breathe…”_

I heard enough applause to make a person go deaf or something very similar to that.

“That was beautiful, can I make one last request?”

“Sure thing Mrs. Fletcher, what’s up?”

“Can I hear Everything I know with the piano?” I had played this song earlier on last year for our final project during his drama class, we were allowed to sing or act out a scene and I had chosen that one. I went and grabbed the piano to wheel out to the center of the stage. I began to play the old classic tune with a tearful smile on my face. This song always reminded me of my Uncle who passed away  three years ago.

_“In this album there’s a picture of the ladies at Daniela’s you can tell it’s from the eighty’s by the volume of their hair. There’s Usnavi, just a baby eighty seven Halloween if it happened on this block abuela was there. Every afternoon I came she’d make sure I did my homework she could barely her name but even so she would stare at the paper and tell me ‘Bueno let’s review. Why don’t you tell me everything you know? In this album there’s a picture of abuela in Havana she’s holding a rag doll y smiling black and white. I wonder what she’s thinking does she know that she’ll be leaving for the city on a cold dark night? And on the day they ran did she dream of endless summers? Did her mother have a plan? Or did they just go? Did somebody sit her and say Claudia get ready to leave behind everything you know. Everything I know… What do I know? In this folder there’s a picture from my high school graduation with a program mid condition and a star beside my name. Here’s a picture of my parents as I left for California  she saved everything we gave her. Every little scrap of paper. And our lives are in these boxes while the woman who held is gone. But we go on, we grow, so.. Hold tight abuela if you’re up there I’ll make you proud of everything I know… Thank you for everything I know…”_

“That was so beautiful. I know that you play that song for somebody. Who were they? A family member?”

“My tío, he died when I was thirteen, it was cancer.”

“Oh my… I’m so sorry. Did he love theater?”

“Yes he did, this show was one of his favorites. He was my version of abuela Claudia except we were actually related to each other.”

“Did he play music?”

“Yes, but he only sang in Spanish.”

“What were his favorite songs?” This would be difficult for me. I hated talking about my Uncle more than anything but I wanted them to know.

“He loved Disney movies, but for his dying wish he wanted to take me to Disneyland. He loved it’s a small world, always said, Mi princesa this world needs to change, that song will do it.”

“Can we hear them please?” I nodded and began to play the songs that I always used to sing for him when I was younger.

 _“_ _Es un mundo de risas Un mundo de lágrimas Es un mundo de esperanza Y un mundo de temores Es mucho lo que compartimos Es el momento en que estemos conscientes de que Es un mundo pequeño después de todo. Es un mundo pequeño después de todo. Es un mundo pequeño después de todo. Es un mundo pequeño después de todo. Es un mundo pequeño después de todo. Solo hay una luna and un sol dorado and sonrisa significa amistad para todos. Anique montañas nos dividen and los océanos son anchos es un mundo pequeño después de todo. Es un mundo pequeño después de todo. Es un mundo pequeño después de todo. Es un mundo pequeño después de todo. Es un mundo pequeño después de todo. Es un mundo de risas un mundo de lágrimas es un mundo de esperanza and un mundo de temores. Es mucho compartimos es el momento en que estemos conscientes de que es mundo pequeño después de todo…”_

I started the other one that my uncle used to play for me as well a spanish version of Rod Serling's Forever Young.

_“Que el buen señor te acompañe en cualquier camino en que encuentres y la luz felicidad. Te rodeen cuando estés lejos del hogar y que crezca para ser orgulloso. Digno y fiel y a las otros. Lo harías por ti te coraje and se valiente y en mi corazón siempre te quedras. Por siempre joven, por siempre joven, por siempre joven, por siempre joven. Que la buena fortuna esté contigo que tu luz guía brilliante. Construye una escalera al cine con un príncipe o vagabundo. Y que nunca ames en vano y en mi corazón siempre te quedarás. Por siempre joven, por siempre joven, por siempre joven, por siempre joven, por siempre joven por siempre joven. Y cuando al fin te marches espero bien porque toda la sabiduría de una vida nadie la podría contar. Pero cualquiera sea camino que tomas estoy detrás de ti, ganes o pierdes. Por siempre joven, por siempre joven, por siempre joven, por siempre joven, por siempre joven…”_

By the time I had finished I had tears running down my cheeks and I rushed into the audience and pulled out my cell. I needed to talk to my mom. Really badly right now.

_Me: Hola mamá!! Cómo está Nueva York?_

I waited for her to text me back while Mr. Reis was making his decision.

_Madre: Meja!! Nueva York es bien, cómo estás tú?_

_Me: Más o Menos. Jake y Rich aún no déjame en paz, ellos arruinado mi mochila. Señor Sánchez ayudar me arreglarlo. ¿Alguna vez extraño Tío Rodríguez?_

I saw Mrs. Fletcher  come and stand on the stage to make her announcement.

“Ladies and Gentlemen  I have made my decision for Nina. Nicola will be my Nina Rosario. However, the rest of you are going to try out anyway and either be on tech or be in my ensemble. It’ll be fun to have some actual hands on work for those of you who have never been in a theater production before.” She went and sat in the front next to Alex while I looked at my mom’s text.

_Madre: Ay meja, todos los días. A veces yo dormí sobre su. El siempre amore todos los personas en su vida. Lo que trajo esto?_

_Me: Para Musical teatro clase, yo la prueba para Nina en mi escuelas otoño el musical, In The Heights._

_Madre: ¿Cómo te fue?_

_Me: Entiendo!!_

_Madre: Eso es asombroso!! Tú eres muy bien en ese el carácter. Es tu Tío musical favorito. Su estaría tan orgullosa de ti._

_Me: Gracias Mamá._

_Madre: No te preocupes. Cómo está tu novio?_

_Me: Mamá!! Yo soy soltera lo sabes!!_

The bell rang signaling that it was time for me to go to math class with Michael again. I stepped outside the black box and saw Michael there bopping his head to music, probably Bob Marley. He saw my red rimmed eyes and almost immediately went into overprotective mode.

“Hey what happened? Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. I just miss my Tio that’s all.” He knew my Tio extremely well, both him and Jeremy got to met my uncle.

“That’s fine, you know that you’re allowed to miss him still right?”

“I know that I am, it’s just… It’s been almost five years. Why do I still miss him like he just died yesterday?”

“Because you idolized him and he died super young.” He lead me to class where yet again I had to sit across from Jake. Though this time, Michael was at another table.

“Aww what happened? Did you trip in the hallway and you’re antisocial boyfriend forgot to catch you?” He mocked y I just shoved in my earbuds to Bob Marley mixtape until I got a ding on my phone.

_Madre: Trate de tener un buen día de todos modos. Dice Michael y Jeremy “Hola!!” Te quiero pase lo que pase._

I smiled at my mom and just breathed. I felt a ding on my chromebook and groaned.

_Seriously who tripped you in the hallway? I need to give them a high five for making my day better._

_Jesus!! Nobody tripped me okay, will you let it go. I’m not in the mood for your shit right now._

_Gasp, goodie goodie used a bad word. What the fucking hell happened to you?_

_Like you care, never have never will._

_Geez, you not get the role you wanted?_

_No I got Nina, not like you care or whatever._

_I care. What made you think I didn’t?_

_Then you would know exactly why I’m upset then. I miss my Tio_

_Your what??_

_My Tío, he died of cancer when I was thirteen._

_Wow… debbie downer much?_

“Like it’s my fault!! I miss him and why am I even bothering talking to you. There’s no point.” I ran out of the classroom and into the hallway turning on my walkman. Bob Marley’s music began to play and tune out everything bad and awful in the universe.

“What happened in there?” I looked up to see Michael standing in front of me with his air jordans gently kicking my flats as I gave him a watery smile.

“What do you think? Jake’s a jackass. Remind me why I dated him again?”

“Couldn’t tell you. By the way, they called Eugene.”

“Oh brilliant. Now he’s going to be worried…” We were interrupted by a vroom vroom TARDIS noise which could only mean that my father was trying to call me. I put him on speaker.

_“Princess?! What happened?! They’re saying that you yelled at somebody and then bolted.”_

“Oh god… Listen dad, it was Jake that I yelled at…”

_“Why is he still talking to you? I thought that you told him to fuck off?!”_

“I did, idiot won’t take no for an answer. I’m so sorry dad.”

_“Don’t worry about it. I got a text from your mom, you missing Roddy?”_

“Yeah, guess it’s just one of those days for me. Mr. Ries had me play his favorite  songs.”

_“Now this all makes sense, you blew up at him for bothering you because you were stressed. Honey, you should really come home…”_

“No dad, I only have two more classes. Besides I think I feel better now.”

_“You’re with Michael aren’t you?”_

“Yes she is Eugene, I’ve got her don’t worry. She’s got me now, don’t worry about coming to get her.”

_“I’m at least talking with your principal… This has gone on far enough anything else that I need to be aware of? I promise I will not be mad.”_

Guess this was as good a time as ever to mention the backpack.

“Ummm yeah I might have had a situation with Rich earlier this morning he might have written some choice words on my Doctor Who backpack…”

 _“What. Did. He. Write.”_ This was not a good tone. I only heard this tone once in my life. When I broke my father’s eleven figurine on accident and his fez came off. Michael spoke up before I got the chance to.

“He wrote Nerdy Whore on her bag. I changed it though and erased the evidence.”

“Told me if I changed it I would be more dead to him than ever…”  The line went dead silent. Another really bad sign. My dad was usually the most kindhearted and understanding person in the universe. Unless he was mad. When he gets angry, run. Because he’s one of those people who are silent in their fury and trying to to figure out the best way to end your life.

“Dad? You promised you wouldn’t be mad at me…”

_“I’m not mad at you honey. Not ever truly angry with you. I’m mad at those two pricks you once upon a time called your boyfriends. I’m mad at the fact that I didn’t put a stop to it sooner or kicked them out of my house earlier. You care far too much to be constantly worrying about what whispers you’re going to hear in the hallways that day or if they’ll mock you again today. I’m coming to the school right now to have a nice chat with both your principal and those two boys.”_

“Dad!! That’s not necessary.”

_“It is necessary. Look I love you Neeks, you’re my beautiful baby girl but this has gone way too over the line smokey. You need to be protected and treasured by those who love you.”_

“He has a good point Nica, this is absolutely not your fault. They were charming and you fell for that charm not the other way around. You did nothing and this is the only way to stop him. Say, why don’t we get Jere started on Doctor Who after practice tonight? I’m on tech again this year, I had a great time with it last year.”

“Yeah that sounds amazing!! I should let you go dad I think that the lunch bell is about to ring.” At that the lunch bell rang over our heads and I heard my dad’s line go dead.

“That’s weird… What do you want for lunch? I swear if you dare say seven eleven I have every right to stop you Mikey.”

“Yes I know that you do but the big question is will you? No the answer to that is no.”  

“True, come on. I need that slushie in my life right now.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” I laughed at him and he grabbed my arm so that I could get up off the floor. I saw my dad parked outside the school.

“Hi dad.” I mentioned to him and he looked at me with eyes full of relief and love.

“Hi baby girl, where you two headed?”

“Where do you think? Mikey wanted to go to Seven Eleven down the street.”

“Isn’t that against the rules?”

“Actually no it’s not, since the school made a deal with Sev Elev it’s not that big of a thing now.”

“Alright I’ll let you two go and do that. I’m going to go y have a meeting with your principal.” We went off to the Seven Eleven down the street and opened the door hearing the ding of the service bell.

“Oh it’s you two again. Let me guess pina colada slush and sushi for Michael and a kiwi strawberry slush for the girl?” The young girl asked who worked there. Michael smiled at her.

“You know it Carla.” He pulled out his wallet.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re total is gonna be eight fifty.” He paid her a ten and she got our slushies ready to go handing me the bright pink liquid that I took a gulp of. Delicious as per usual. Hard to mess up kiwi strawberry. Michael got his slush and  sushi and we went back to school together.

“How’s your’s?” He asked me gesturing to my slush.

“It’s perfect, thank you for paying.”

“Not a problem. Wonder what we’re doing in gym today…”

“Rumor has it, it’s going to be the track today. Which means that I can walk or run at whatever speed you two want to go at.”

“How’s reading all the Percy Jackson books going?” One of my oldest friends who actually lives in New York was a massive Greek Freak and had me reading through all of the books.

“Amazing, Rick Riordan is such a hysterical writer. I love reading all of his dialogue.”

“Those are the books that got me into reading I still read them a lot even though I’m ahead of that reading level. What book are you on?”

“I’m on The Last Olympian finished Battle Of The Labyrinth last night before I went to sleep.”

“Oh you’re going to adore Leo, he’s hilarious.”

“That’s what Lily told me, she loves those books so much.”

“Isn’t she a part of the Apollo cabin?”

“Yep and she’s very proud to be so. I’m a Hermes kid, always have been always will be.”

“Same thing over here, Jere would probably be a centar maybe?”

“Are you just saying that because you think that he’s a furry?”

“No!! Why would you think that?!”

“Because I just know you it’s that simple.”   Michael put on his headphones and just grabbed my arm. We walked back into the school laughing about really nothing at all. I was interrupted by a loud yell of

“Michael!! Nica!! Over here!!” I waved to Jeremy and sat down with him and Michael.

“Jeremy, my buddy, how’s it hanging? Lunch is banging got my sushi got my slushie and more. The role was Negimaki and I’m feeling kinda cocky cos the girl at Sev Elev gave me a generous pour!!” I was laughing so hard.

“God, what is wrong with you?!” I was laughing so hard that my sides ached.

“You’re listening to Marley again, aren’t you?” Jeremy knew him so well and I nodded while still laughing at my friends.

“I’m listening to Marley and the groove is hella gnarly and we’re almost to the end of the song. Yeah, that was the end, so tell me friend. How was class you look like ass. What’s wrong?”   
“I hate this school. I wrote Christine a letter telling her how feel.”

“That’s progress!!” Michael and I cheered for him and he smiled at me.

“I tore it up and flushed it.” Michael groaned and I shook my head at him while taking a bite from my chicken salad in a breadbowl that I got while I was in line.

“It’s still progress.” I rolled my eyes at him.

“That’s like saying it would be progress to tell Rich and Jake to leave me the hell alone. In the end you’re just left at the very beginning again.”

“You’re dad’s handling that I think. I wouldn’t mess with him.” Michael put his arm around my shoulders and stole the top of my sourdough.

“I saw that ass!!” I thwacked the back of his head lightly.

“Sorry not sorry. The sourdough is soo good here. Reminds me of The Pacific Wharf Cafe in California Adventure in Disneyland.” I was allowed to invite these two weirdos to go with me and my dad during the summer.

“Makes sense not a bad comparison.” Jeremy put in his own opinion and looked down at the floor.

“That’s all good. I saw on Discovery Channel that Humanity has stopped evolving.” Mikey put in his reference and I nodded because I saw that too.

“You now that they make most of that stuff up right though Mikey?” I teased knowing that would get his goat.

“No and shut the fuck up. Anyway evolutions survival of the fittest right? But now that we have technology… You don’t have to be strong to survive. Which means there’s never been a better time in history to be a loser so own it!! Why try to be cool when you can be-”

“Signing up the play!!”

“I was going to say getting stoned in my basement.” I looked and saw Miss Perfect herself signing up for the school play. Not In The Heights thank god, the other show that Mr. Reys was doing at the time. I watched as Jeremy went off to the signup sheet as well and put his name under as I covered my ears knowing exactly what was going to happen.

“GAY!!” Rich and Jake shouted from there table. Jeremy came back to the table.

“I’m never gonna be the cool guy. I’m more the one who’s left out. Of all the character at schools I’m not the one who the story would be about. Why can’t someone just help me out? And teach me how to thrive help me do more than survive… If this was an apocalypse I would not need any tips in how to stay alive. But since the zombie army’s yet to descend and this lunch is going to end. I’m just trying to do my best best and pass the test and survive.” Jeremy ranted to me and Michael. I put my hand onto his shoulder and gave him a hug.

“Sometimes being the cool guy is just strictly about being yourself. I’ve had to learn that the hard way. We think you’re cool and that’s really all that matters Jere.” I went off to gym class which meant that I sadly had to change out of my TARDIS dress and into my pink gym shorts and my favorite Doctor Who shirt. I was more often than not the first girl out to gym room since I prefered to not change in front of sixty women y just get in and out of that accursed room. I laced up my Nike sneakers which is one of the reasons why my nickname for my dad and sometimes Mike and Jere is Neeks. I heard the intercom buzz at the beginning of class.

_“Will Jake Dellinger and Rich Gronski please come to the principal's office. Will Jake Dellinger and Rich Gronski please come to the principal’s office right away.”_

I chuckled underneath my breath at the fact that after all the hell in the past three years I was finally winning at this game of driving me up the wall crazy. We did all of the stretches on our own and then headed out towards the track.

“Looks like you’re finally going to win this round. Thanks to Eugene I swear that man wins father of the year for me every year and he’s not even my dad.” Michael caught up with me as I was just walking around today not really in the mood to run laps around these assholes like I knew that I could.

“Eugene is here right now?” Jeremy asked me with shock.

“Yeah I sorta blew up at Jake during math class today. He caught me at a bad time. I had just played Small World and Forever Young in Spanish for musical theater class. He asked me if somebody tripped me in the hallway and I flat out lost my nerve with him no more Nice Nicola”

“You should have stopped playing nice with him a long time ago.”

“I know I didn’t know what else to do or how to get him and Rich to learn the words back the fuck off.”

“Well that makes sense but why did you date them in the first place?”

“Freshman year I wanted the same things that you did, popularity so did Rich and Jake was our way of getting there. He offered Rich some sort of drug called a SQUIP and when I wouldn’t take it they forced me to date them and forget about the two of you. Obviously the later of that deal never happened, but those two months when it looked like I was avoiding you guys? That was why.”

“Always wondered why that was a thing in the first place.” Michael, Jeremy and I stopped walking when we looked ahead and saw Rich and Jake yelling about something.

“How was I supposed to know the freak of a nerd girl called her father?”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen… He wasn’t supposed to find out about the SQUIP. You were supposed to stop her from talking about it.”

“Not my fucking fault the slut couldn’t keep her damn trap shut!!”

“Actually yes, yes it is. You know she washed the bag off it’s got some nerdy quote on there now.”

“That bitch!! What class does she have now?”

“Gym I think. Their doing the track today.” At that they each turned around and saw the three of us when Heaten blew the whistle.

“Class lets out early gang everyone to the locker rooms!!” I ran to my locker through the double doors and to the front of the musical theater section of our school while smoothing out my dress. I saw Michael and Jeremy struggling to catch up to me.   
“Damn girl!! They don’t call you Captain Of The Track Team for nothing.” I noticed Jeremy trying to calm himself down from a sensory overload. He starts to turn away from the drama wing of our school and Michael stops him.

“You don’t have to do this. Of course I’ll mock you forever if you don’t.” He teased and I swatted his arm.

“I’m sure that what Mike means to say Jere, is that theater and being on a stage isn’t meant to be for everybody. Some people are just naturally on tech or sound. You could just do that. Still get to be in the same room as Christine. It’s what this weirdo does. So if Michael can do it then it’s gotta be easy.” He fake laughed at me.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon…” He muttered to try to muster up his confidence to go into the room. He eventually gained his confidence and got up and went inside the drama clubs theater while me and Michael went into our other theater.

“Think he’ll be alright Neeks?”

“I have no idea Mikey, I love to think that he will be alright. But for some odd reason I just have this horrible feeling about Jeremey not being our Jeremy after today.”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous!! He’ll be perfectly fine. Just breath Nina and you’ll be fine.” He took my hand and we opened the door to the theater where we performed our musicals. Usually we don’t have auditions for the modern public, since Mrs. Fletcher got tired of hearing horrible singers try to be the next Ramin Karimloo or Sierra Boggess.

“Hi Nicola, Michael nice to see you again. Ready to be head of tech again?” Mrs. Fletcher asked us excitedly and we both grinned at her.

“Of course we’re ready I love doing tech support. Did you find an Usnavi?” Michael took a seat at the front row and I sat in the seat next to him.

“It’s going to be Dylan is that okay with you two?” We both nodded at her.

“Please tell me will my Benny isn’t Jake or Rich? I can’t put up with them right now.” I asked her and she smiled at me.

“Do I happen to look like the planets stupidest teacher? Of course I wouldn’t hire them, they can’t sing for garbage.” I laughed at that super hard.

“Your Benny is actually a new student just started here this spring, his name is Myles.  He saw in Next To Normal. You’ll love him I swear to god you will. He’s a sweetheart.” At that I saw a boy with black hair and bright blue eyes and a drop dead smile. Oh god he was so handsome and his smile… No. No way. Not at all. This couldn’t be happening to me. Not again. Never again. I wouldn’t fall for some charmer again and I flat out couldn’t.

“Hi, my name is Myles Arnott. What’s your name?” Oh god he even had an accent. It was a Scottish as far as I knew.  He held his hand out for me to shake and I flushed and shook it. I felt a spark fly out of my hand when he looked at me like that.

“Nicola, Nicola Caro. You’re going to be my Benny?”

“Yeah what hold on… Is that a Doctor Who backpack?” He was a Whovian too?! Where was this guy three years ago when I could have used him?

“Yes!! My favorites Ten!! What about you?”

“Mine’s Ten as well.” At that moment I totally spaced on Michael being in existence.

“I’m Michael Mell, nice to meet you Myles. I’m this one’s crazy best friend and head of the tech system.” Michael shook his hand as well and looked at me like I won the lottery. Everyone else entered the room as well and Alex came and sat with us banging her head on the orchestra pit.

“Alex?! Are you okay?” I panicked and she shot me a death glare.

“Sorry. It’s been a long day for me, some asshole just tripped me in the hallway. I think it was Rich he had a lot of people following him and he was really short actually. A lot of people laughed at me when I fell.”

“I’m so sorry, I know that he’s no longer my responsibility but I feel like it’s my job to apologize for everything he does to you guys.” She seemed to just notice Myles’s presence in the room and looked up to met his eyes.

“Hi my name’s Alex, I’m the best friend of Neeks.”

“My name’s Myles, another Doctor Who fan?” He asked noticing her shirt that had the same quote as my backpack.

“Yes, and thank god!! Somebody finally gets me, and that’s a male. Wait are you straight?” He laughed at her bluntness.

“Yes I’m straight and am into lasses.” I watched as everybody else began to file into the auditorium. I kept quickly glancing over at Myles and noticing all of these adorable features about him. He had adorable freckles and a mole upon his upper lip.

“Good-Afternoon actors!! Welcome to the first day of rehearsal for In The Heights a show about family and the ideals of lose and coping with that hard thing in life. We follow the lives of Usnavi, a man who owns a mom and pop shop in Washington Heights who  is in love with a hairstylist named Vanessa. We also have two old friends where one of them has to leave for Stanford named Nina and the boy that she loves named Benny a worker for her father’s radio station.” We all cheered for this accomplishment.

“Why don’t we take this time to get to know each other better, we’ll work on songs and lines starting tomorrow. Everyone circle up on the stage!!” I got up and dusted off  my TARDIS dress.

“I didn’t see that dress was Doctor Who as well, that’s adorable.” I blushed under the praise of him and knew that this was the end of every relationship for me. If this was it for him and I, that’s fine with me. I sat at the front of the circle next to Amanda who would probably be our Vanessa.

“Hi Amy.”

“Oh hi Nica, didn’t see you there.” Yeah I’m used to that, just an everyday thing for me. We started with our teacher.

“My name is Mrs. Fletcher as most of you know. My favorite show is probably Into The Woods or Les Miserables. My favorite character in theater is probably Fantine in Les Mis.” We then moved to Dylan, our Usnavi.

“My name is Dylan, and I’ll be playing the role of Usnavi. My favorite show is a toss up between She Loves Me and Hamilton. My biggest dream role in terms of theater is George Novack from She Loves Me.”

“My name is Amanda, and I’ll be playing Vanessa. My favorite show is Little Shop Of Horrors, Beauty And The Beast and Cinderella. My biggest dream role in theater is probably Eva Peron in Evita.”

 

“My name is Myles, I play Benny and I am a foreign exchange student coming from Scotland. My favorite shows are Hamilton, In The Heights, Groundhog Day, and Beauty And The Beast. My dream roles would probably include Enjolras from Les Mis, Seymore Little Shop Of Horrors and Beast in Beauty And The Beast.”

“My name is Nicola most people call me various variation of my name Nica, Neeks, Nic, Nico I got a lot of them. I am going to play one of my dream roles since I saw this show when I was twelve with my two best friends and my Uncle who passed away. My favorite musicals include Hamilton, Great Comet, Beauty And The Beast, Groundhog Day and Newsies. My dream roles would be Katherine in Newsies, Belle, Audrey in Little Shop and Wednesday Addams in Addams Family.” We went through the rest of the group which took about an hour and a half.

“That was great guys!! I’ll let that be the end of practice for the day. Have a nice night and I’ll see you all tomorrow.” I went to go grab my backpack but the thing was gone. It had my phone and my personal belongings in there who would possibly ever be so cruel…. Rich. It had to have been the pint sized midget.

“Where’s your bag at?”

“Funny Myles I was just asking myself that exact same question.” I left the theater and stopped when I heard Rich talking to Jeremy from inside the boys bathroom.

“Isn’t that Nica’s backpack?”

“Yes but if the whore asks you any questions tell her you never saw it with me. Now back on topic my SQUIP thinks that you might want to somehow get one!!” Ugh he was talking about that stupid supercomputer again.

“Nicola find your bag yet?” Myles asked me tapping my shoulder.

“Yes and no. It’s somewhere I can’t get it.”

“Where?”

“Right through there. Good luck getting it back, my exes are literally the worst to me right now.”

“Exes? As in plural or…”

“I dated them both, biggest mistake of my life and it was completely against my own will.”

“I’ll get it for you.”

“What?! Wait, Myles you don’t-” He was already gone and inside the boy’s bathroom.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Rich yelled at him that I could hear.

“A friend of the girl that you stole this from.” He called me his friend even though I just met him less than an hour ago.

“She doesn’t have any friends that look as hot as you do.”

“Usually I would take that as a compliment, however there are two things wrong with your logic of flirting. A. I’m straight and that’s not changing and B. I don’t take compliments from creepy people who decide that talking to themselves and other such nonsense is a good idea. And don’t even think about denying it, I saw it earlier today. We have the same math class first period and you sit right across from me.” I was flabbergasted when Myles came back out with my bag however it had new writing on it.

_If you think that calling your dad was the end and getting us suspended which didn’t even work will end our relationship with you think again._

“Gods what a bloody wanker… Here’s your bag though Nica.”

“Thanks a lot Myles, I really appreciate it.”

“Is that a pac man tattoo?” He asked when he saw my bright pink ghost on my right lower arm.

“Yes actually, my best friends and I all love and adore pac man.”

“So do I. Anything else you love that I should know about?”

“I love old music, hence the walkman that never leaves my side unless it’s with Michael. I also really love Disney movies and my dad works for them during the year but takes summers off with me and we get free trips to Disneyland since he works for them or Disneyworld. I want to be a psychologist for people on the Autism spectrum like myself, I have Asperger’s. Obviously I love Doctor Who, that’s insanely critical to my personality.”

“Can I have your phone number?” He asked me and I flushed grabbing my phone hidden thank god in the middle pocket. I allowed him to plug in his information and I did the same with his cell.

“Are you doing anything right now?”

“Actually yes I do, my two best friends and I will be playing video games. They love this one game, Apocalypse Of The Damned.”

“I know that game, it’s one of my favorites.”

“Seriously? I might have to watch out, even if you’re not gay or bi Michael might steal you away.” He laughed and I saw Jeremy leave the bathroom.

“I’ll see you tomorrow or text you later. Bye Myles!!” I waved at him and he grinned charmingly at me reaching his eyes.

“Bye Nica, it was lovely meeting you today.” God if this was a dream somebody for the love of everything wholly pinch me.

“So… Who’s he?” Jeremy asked me as we waited for Michael to grab his algebra booklet for homework.

“He’s going to be my Benny!!”

“Neeks, he’s totally perfect for you. Don’t let him get away, if you do you’ll regret it later on.”

“I’m aware it’s just how will I communicate with him? What if he see’s me having a sensory overload and thinks I’m a freak?” I was probably just overanalyzing this whole situation but I liked to think on the logical side of things.   

“What if your wrong? What if he’s perfect for you and doesn’t break your heart? What’s he like?”

“Well he loves Doctor Who, theater, pac man and out of print games his favorite is apocolypse of the damned, he loves Disney.”

“That’s proof enough, he’ll be good to you. I promise you that he’ll be worth it.”

“Alright, I’ll work my way up to it.”

“Good girl!!” He gave me a huge hug as Michael came rushing out of the school.

“Found your backpack?” He asked me and I smiled wistfully.

“Myles got it for me, Rich had it.”

“Why on earth did Rich have it?!”

“He rewrote something on there though this time it seems to be permanent marker. I’ll have to get a new one later tonight.”

“I have to go to the mall tonight anyhow. You two down?” Jeremy stated and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut.

“Why…?”

“I want to get that squip.”

“Jeremy that’s a horrible idea!! I mean it’ll make you be like Rich!! Is that really what you want?!” I yelled at him from the back seat as we pulled up to Jeremy’s house.

“What other choice do I have because your ideas they work for you but never ever for me.”

“Is it really that hard to be yourself Jeremy?”

“Oh that’s really rich coming from you!! Once upon a time you hid from everything that made you a geek because you got the praise from two guys when you did instead of one.”

“Because I was forced to!!” I yelled at him and went to get some snacks since I was suddenly really hungry probably stress eating again. I gained a lot of weight when I dated Rich and Jake since I was constantly doing it. I grabbed some popcorn and went upstairs with popcorn and soda. I grabbed my control and Michael pressed play.

“Find the bad guy, push him aside, then move on forward with ya friends at your side. It’s a three player game, so when we attack you know a brother or a sister will have your back. Then ya stay on track and -Ah!! Remain on course. If they give you the smak course ya gotta use your force and if you leave your family behind it’s lame cuz it’s an effed up world but it’s a three player game!!” We practiced this phrase almost every time we all played video games.

“So what do you think Michael?”

“I think he’s scamming you. He’s scamming you super weirdly. “ Michael summed up Jeremy’s question.

“What if he’s not? This is huge!! All I need to give the guy who torments me and all of us six… Hundred… he’s totally scamming me. I’m doomed to be a loser until the end of time. No probably then too.” Jeremy added to his problems Michael was way better with helping Jeremy with his issues like this.

“No way… Dude you are cooler than a vintage cassette it’s just that no one else but me thinks that yet. You’re just a nothing in this high school scheme it’s no big cause the three of us are a team. We like out of print games, retro skates, got a pac man tattoo, nobody here appreciates you but soon we’ll be together where they do. Cuz people like us are cool in college, cool in college thisI know. People like us are cool in college we rule in college listen bro. High school is hell but we navigate it well cuz what we do we make it a three player game.” Michael assured him and Jeremy smiled as we went through the other parts of the song we foolishly wrote on a whim.

“As losers we have fought together for years both nintendo zombies and our popular peers now we’re stuck on a level and I want to move on.”

“Just wait two years whereupon…”

“People like us are cool in college cool in college.”

“Dude I know I get it.”

“Guys like us are cool in college”

“But we’re not in college.” I laughed at Jeremy’s comment y took at least one part of this.

“All the same high school is wack but we have each other’s back it’s just us three…”

“We make it a three player game!! Agh!! Oh!! Zombie!!” I heard Mr. Heere knocking gently on Jeremy’s bedroom door.

“Hello?”

“Blood!!”

“Son?!”

“Claws!!”

“JEREMY!!”

“Pause.” I picked up my phone and looked at my messages and saw that I had a text from Myles.

_Myles 4:30 pm:How’s the video games going?_

_Me 4:45 pm: Pretty great, I am a huge fan of just hanging out with these two they’re crazy._   

I was readily prepared for Mr. Heere not to have any pants on when he opened the door.

“Ahhh!! DAD!! Pants!!”

“Oh is Nicola in there?” He looked on the bright pink beanbag and I waved at him.

“Hi Mr. Heere.”

“Hello there Nico, Michael. I was going to order pizza so if there’s anything you three want-”

“Did you get dressed today? Like at all?” Jeremy interrupted and I laughed at him.

“Oh… they didn’t need me in the office. So I worked from home.”

“Most people wear pants at home.”

“That’s why most people aren’t your father… Good talk.” He then shut the door and went back about his business downstairs. I read the tenseness of the situation.

“How’s he doing?” Michael asked him and Jeremey glared.

“How’s it look?”

“Have you heard from her Jeremy? Like at all any sign?” I asked him panicking because when Jeremy gets like this it’s never a good thing.

“No. And who cares? Mom moved on why can’t he?”

“Hey-”

“I don’t want that to be my future!! Rich said his hookups at payless what if we go there ourselves? Just to see if his story checks out?”

“I don’t know…”

“Yeah I’m with Nica on this one. Will you be too cool for video games or Doctor Who Athons?”

“No way. You know that you are my favorite people. That doesn’t mean that I can’t still dream.”

“Is it really true I’m your favowite person?” Michael mocked we both laughed at him.

“We’re never not gonna be a team. High school is shit and you gotta help me conquer it.”

“It’s just what we do we make it a three player game.” We unpaused the game y then started at square one after dinner.

“Find the bad guy push him aside then move on forth with your friend at ya side it’s a three player game so when they make an attack you know a family member's gonna have ya back. Then you stay on track and-Ah remain on course if they give you a smack ya-gah use your force. And if you leave a member behind it’s lame cause an effed up world but it’s a three player game.” By the time we had finished we were about ready to rage quit and I texted my dad to let him know where we were going.

_Me: Hey dad, me Michael and Jeremy are going to the mall actually. Is that okay?_

**_Dad: Of course!! You need money? I can deposit some into your card._ **

_Me: Yes I do dad, Rich got a hold of my backpack again full on destroyed it this time._

I looked out the window as Bob Marley washed over the car. We arrived at the mall and split up to make our stops.

“Alright, Jere if you need anything, anything at all just text and ask got it?” He nodded and went down to payless. I walked down to the Doctor Who fandom store, straight from London everything in here was legit for the fandom.

“Welcome, time lord.” One of the employee’s said to me and I smiled while I went to go and find my TARDIS backpack and maybe a new dress. I found a plushie for the tenth doctor and a new backpack for school and went to the front counter.

“Is that everything you wanted?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“That’ll be forty dollars.” I picked up my card and punched in the numbers.

“Have a fantastic day!!” I grabbed the bag and went to go and talk to Michael up front. I saw Myles with him actually and I flushed and thought about running away until he saw me.

“Hey Nicola, I thought you would be here.” He looked at my bag and I laughed at him when his eyes went huge.

“They have that here?”

“Yes of course they do!! It’s where I found my bag the first time. Hopefully now Rich will keep his hands off what doesn’t belong to him!!” I heard Jeremy sigh and sit down next to Michael with an order of chili cheese fries.

“Did you get it?” He nodded at Michael’s question.

“I hope that you’re worth four hundred dollars…” I watched as he examined the pill and I wanted to say something but instead held my tongue and let him figure out his own problems.

“Four hundred and one don’t forget the mountain dew.”

“If this is real you should split it with me Michael, you helped me get it. We should both benefit right?” Michael and I shook our heads.

“I’m sorry but what’s going on? Aren’t you the boy that bully was picking on earlier?” Myles inserted his own opinion and I smiled.

“Myles this is my best friend Jeremy, Jeremy this is Myles. Our Benny in In The Heights.” They shook each other’s hands and smiled at each other.

“So what’s that thing?”

“It’s called a squip, it’s something that’s going to help me be cool.”

“It sounds extremely dangerous, especially if that utter wanker was using it…”

“See that’s what I told him, he just won’t listen.

“Here goes everything.” I glared at him to try to make him see that this was a huge mistake.

“How does it taste?” Michael asked him and he looked puzzled.

“Minty…”

“How do you feel?

“Like… a chump.”

“Nothing, nothing at all? Try and say something cool?”

“I think I just blew my bar mitzvah money on a Wintergreen Tic-Tac.”

“That didn’t sound cool.”

“Please leave me alone with my chilly fries forever.”

“Five minutes.”

“Where  are you going?”

“Check it out. Guy at Spencer’s gifts is hooking me up with a case of Crystal  Pepsi.  It’s like regular pepsi. Only clear.”

“Yeah have at it Mikey, we’ll be here waiting.” Jeremy told him and Mikey nodded while Myles looked at me.

“Want to just go on a walk around?” I was a little bit nervous about leaving Jeremy in this state but I really wanted to be around Myles.

“Just go ahead I think I need some time alone if this thing is going to ever kick in.” Me and Myles got up from the table. He took my hand and I blushed when he kissed my knuckles and helped me up from my chair.

“You’re adorable.” He complimented and I blushed even harder.

“T-thanks I think.” He led me away from Jeremy and we just ambled around the mall.   
“What do you think of New Jersey?”

“It’s alright, I just get a little homesick sometimes. My parents are just going through a divorce and my mom wanted to move halfway across the world strictly to get away from him.”

“I’m really sorry, mine got divorced when I was six. My dad who works for Disney at home moved me and him here while mi mama stayed in Nueva York.”

“You speak Spanish?”

“Yes I do, mi mama y mi Tio who passed away migrated here from Mexico when they were sixteen.”

“I’m so sorry that had to happen to you tell me more about your uncle.”

“Mi tio was pretty much my idol from age four to age thirteen. He’s the one that introduced me to theater and old music. His favorite was Bob Marley if you’ve ever heard of him. He always wanted to picture the best world possible. I mean one of his favorite songs was the Spanish version of It’s A Small World.”

“He sounds amazing, I mean he raised someone like you so that alone deserves my compliments.”

“Why are you like this?” He looked at me puzzled like he was just shot.

“Like what?”

“Flirting, nice to me, always giving me compliments, I mean not that I’m complaining but I just don’t want this to be a scam.”

“Those wanker must have really done a number on you. My mom used to tell me that when I find a girl who interests me to treat them like they used to back in the old days. With chivalry, kindness, compliments, and just being an all around gentlemen to people. This is not a scam or anything like that at all. Just a person who's interested in you. I know that we just met today and that you’ve had your heart broken by two people who probably couldn’t have cared less about you or how you’re feeling. But, I want to change that. I can’t promise perfection or happily ever after like a classic Disney movie. But I can promise this, that whenever you need me, I’ll be there. No matter the time of day or whatever happened even if it’s just you saying ‘Hi’ or ‘How’s it going?’ I just want to get to know you better than you know yourself.”

“This can’t be real, I’m either dreaming all of this or somebody needs to finally check me into a mental institution.” He laughed at me and took my hand to try to calm me down.

“You’re not going bonkers in the head, and you’re completely not dreaming either.” We walked by a store and I saw Jeremy holding up a girl’s shirt and talking animatedly to Brooke and Chloe. I hushed  him y pointed so that I could hear what was going on.

“Madeline broke up with you?” That one got me surprised, he was completely lying.

“Yeah… NO!! I broke up with her cause she was cheating on me!!” The squip  must have worked because nobody looks so crisp lying to somebody.

“Is he telling the truth?” Myles asked me as I walked away tears in my eyes.

“No. The squip worked. He’s not my Jeremy anymore.” He put his arm around my shoulders and made quiet noises at me.

“Everything will be alright. Do you know that musical?” He quickly changed topics to one of my favorite musicals in the history of life, Falsettos.  

“Yeah of course!! One of my Uncle’s favorites I saw the revival with my mama in December over Christmas break.”

“You saw it? Well I’m envious.”

“It was literally so good, we’ll have to watch it together when it comes out tomorrow on PBS.”

“Of course!! My mom actually really wants to met you. I sorta talked  about you a lot today.” It was entertaining to watch him blush for once instead of vice versa. I saw Jake coming up from the side of us.

“Replaced me already?” He seethed at me and Myles.

“Like you’re one to talk. Hello Christine.”

“So you’re the other one, I already had a talk with the half pint earlier. You will leave her alone because she is not and never will be your property.” Myles was furious and growling at Jake and he rolled his eyes.

“Is she your’s now then? Enjoy the leftovers.”

“She’s not and never will be anybody’s else’s property. Women aren’t objects to be desired, they are however objects that need and deserve to be treasured. And she’s not anyone’s leftovers I’ll have you know because to me she’s perfect.” I started to cry and watched as Christine did too. He took my hand and drew my close protecting me from Jake’s furious gaze.

“What kind of a man are you?!”

“The kind that treats women the way that they deserve to be treated. The type who will work hard to prove himself worthy of her and the type who will walk away from a fight.” At that he turned on his heel but not before Jake socked him in the face.

“Myles!!” I rushed to him but Jake grabbed my arm roughly.

“Let. Her. Go.” Myles growled at Jake much like how my father acted when he was angry.

“Why should I?”

“Because Jake, you know that this is wrong. Everything that you ever did to me. The way that you and Rich treated me. It’s different than how I’m supposed to be treated.” With that he slapped me across the face grabbed Christine and ran away. Myles rushed to my side.

“Are you okay? Honestly if it were just me and him I would have punched him.”

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had just no to him and Rich the first time all those years ago maybe you wouldn’t need to fight for me or I would have half the guts to fight for myself…”

“Don’t talk like that. Don’t ever talk like anything he did to you was right because none of it was ever. You deserve to be kissed and held, complemented and treasured. I want to be the one that does that. I want to be able to hold your hand at school and for you to rest your head on my shoulder during rehearsal. For us to watch musicals and discover new art forms together.” I was fully on crying now and he simply scooped me up into his arms and moved to a big overarm chair and I snuggled into his side.

“That’s everything that I’ve ever wanted from Rich and Jake. They never gave that to me though. I wanted to be myself, be the nerd that I am but they constantly denied me. I was ten almost for Halloween last year and I wanted to wear my costume to school. I had everything the coat, the suit and even identical chucks to the ones that he wears in the show plus his sonic screwdriver. I wore it for my first two classes until Rich and Jake saw it and forced me to take it off and put on this horrible costume that they picked out for me.”

“That sounds awfully rotten of them to do and that’s putting it nicely. I’d love to see it though, the cosplay.”

“It’s going to be my costume this year too, so you’ll see it next tuesday. Hard to believe that it’s Halloween already.”

“Is it your favorite Holiday?”

“No actually my favorite Holiday is New Year's Eve since I get to spend it with mi mama in Nueva York, seeing musicals and staying up late with her was always our favorite thing.”

“That sounds incredible, I’m super jealous.”

“If you’d like maybe I can text her and ask if you can come too.” He stiffened under me and he looked at me in amazement.

“You’d do that for me?!”

“Of course I would, I mean she always asking me if I have a new boyfriend to take home… though I don’t know if we’re dating or…”

“I would love that, I would love to date you and call you my very own. But I’ll be your’s too, this isn’t about property it’s about commitment. It’s about belonging with somebody not just in that way but in a completely new way. Does she speak only Spanish or English too?”

“She speaks both Spanish and English though we always text in Spanish it’s sort of like our own little thing.” I pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked on my mama’s icon.  

_Me: Si tuviera que decir yo tengo un nuevo novio qué dirías?_

“What does that mean?”

“I asked her if I were to tell her that I had a new boyfriend what would she say. My mama is pretty amazing, my father just wasn’t the proper man for her in the end. They got married super young and they discovered that they weren’t right for each other anymore.”

“That makes sense to me. I mean it’s not what happened with my parents, my dad was a complete and utter arsehole sort of like your exes. Treated my mum like the trash underneath his boots.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you.” I felt the vroom vroom of my phone going off and he laughed at me.

“Your phone makes the TARDIS noise too?” I nodded and opened my text to see it was from mi mama.

_Mama: Ay meja, es un chico bueno? Es no sacudida? Es dulce? Cómo te su?_

_Me: Es un chico muy bueno para mi mama. Su es muy dulce y no sacudida. Se llama Myles, nacido and criado en Scoutland. El es muy caballeroso. Su afrontar Rich and Jake and diego ellos, déjame en paz. El es mi Bennie en In the heights._

_Mama: Excellente!! Nosotros viajamos para El Año Nuevo en Diciembre depender sus padres dicen._

“She said that you can come depending on what your mother says.” I informed him and he hugged me even tighter to him.

“I can’t wait to ask her, I’m certain that she’ll say yes. Who usually goes with you?”

“Usually it’s just me since Jere and Michael prefer to stay here.”

“Aww aren’t you two kids cute.” Michael told us as he sat down in the chair next to us.

“What the hell happened to your guys’s faces?!”

“Jake happened, he’s here saw us had some really wanker-ish things to say to me and how Nica still was his and all this other trash. I tried to be the real man and walk away and try to protect here and he punched me in the face then slapped her.”

“That’s it!! I’m going to kill him!!”

“Michael, please don’t kill him as much as I want him to die I would never want him to die for real.” I protested and Myles just held me even tighter against him.

“Fine, but you’re lucky that I love you like a sister.” We all got up and I dusted off my dress wanting to leave with or without Jeremy since it was almost seven thirty and tomorrow was Friday, with Halloween on Sunday and the play on the next Saturday night since Mr. Ryes loves to rush things. Reasons why Mrs. Fletcher was a way better teacher than he was.

“You guys seen Jeremy?”

“Oh yeah we saw him alright lying to Brooke and Chloe.”

“About what?”

“Dating Madeline.”

“Why would he lie about that?”

“Isn’t it obvious Mikey!! His squip worked.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I dated both Rich and Jake who each have SQUIPS.”

“That makes sense. I guess we’re leaving without him then. Do you need a ride Myles?”

“No thank you for offering, I have my own car. Who would you like to go with angel? Me or Michael?”

“Would you mind Mikey?”

“Not at all, I think I’ll wait a little longer for Jeremy. You two lovebirds go off and have fun, see ya tomorrow Neeks.”

“Bye Mikey.” I gave him a hug goodbye and he hugged me back. Me and Myles walked out to to his car and stopped in front of a rather older car which he opened the car door for me.

“Thank you. For everything Myles, I really love everything that you’ve been doing for me.”

“It’s no trouble at all love, just me being myself and telling you how much you’re worth everything.” He turned on his car and I heard the sounds of Nirvana Unplugged rage through the car.

“You listen to Nirvana?”

“Ah!! Yes you can change it if you want to. I completely forgot that I left that album on my phone.”

“I’m not changing anything, I love this album one of my all time favorites.”

“That’s amazing!! I never would have guessed that, could you plug your address into my phone so that it’ll tell where I’m going?” I turned on his phone.

“Thumbprint?” He did his thumbprint and I saw his background on his phone was the TARDIS. I found his maps app y plugged in my address. We spent the ride listening to Kurt Cobain singing his pain out to an audience.

“This is me thank you for driving me home Myles.”

“My pleasure, see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek while he looked at me in surprise. I laughed and exited his car while he was still sitting there stunned until he shook himself. I used my key to open the door and sighed against the doorframe.

“Princess? You home from the mall?” I heard my dad call me from the living room watching an old family movie.

“Yeah I’m back dad. Why are you watching these?” I saw me with a younger Michael and Jeremy playing frisbee in the backyard.

“I wanted to watch these again you’re all so grown up now. I feel like an old man.”

“You’re not old dad, you’re not even thirty-nine yet.”

“So any new boys you want to tell me about?”

“His name is Myles born and raised in Scotland, he’s an exchange student. He’s going to be my Bennie in In The Heights.”

“What’s he like? Does he treat you right? Is he sweet and kind?”

“He loves Doctor Who, Disney, and musical theater. He treats me probably better than I deserve. He’s extremely chivalrous and protective over me. He saved me from the wrath of Jake and Rich during our trip to the mall. He’s extremely sweet and kind. I think that I could really grow to love him a lot dad.” I explained to him as I yawned and he noticed.

“You look exhausted, why don’t you go and get some sleep. We’ll talk more about him tomorrow.” I kissed my dad’s cheek before getting up and putting on my favorite pajamas which were Beauty And The Beast themed and went through my natural bedtime routine. I plugged my phone into my charger next to my bed and saw that I had a text from Michael.

_Mickey: Welp I give up, Jere’s not coming home with me. I saw him talking to himself I guess the squip did work. I’m sorry for not listening to you and Myles. Speaking of Myles, are you two dating now?_

_Me: Mikey, I’m so sorry, but this is all Jere’s idea for the record. I tried to talk him out of it and so did Myles. It’s not our fault it’s his. And yes, me and Myles are dating, he’s so perfect!!_

_Mikey: That’s amazing, I wish that I could be happier for you._

_Me: Are you okay? I know that this is harder on you then on me. Jeremy will always love you like a brother even though he’s not really our Jere right now._

_Mikey: Yeah, but that’s not the type of love from him that I want in life. I want to be able to hold him, kiss every inch of his freckled face, tell him how important he is to me. You know what I heard him muttering to himself? Everything about me is so terrible, everything about me makes me want to die…_

_Me: Holy… This is bad. This is super bad. We’ll talk to him tomorrow. Fix this shity mess out I promise that you still got me on your side._

_Mikey: Thanks Nica, anyways it’s almost ten thirty we should probably get some form of sleep._

_Me: Right, love ya!!_

_Mikey: Love ya too sis._

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow y I grabbed my ten plushie and cuddled him while I had dreams about traveling the cosmos with Myles as my Tenth Doctor.

I woke up to the vroom vroom of my TARDIS noise and checked my phone.

_Myles: Morning love, how’d you sleep?_

_Me: Morning My, I slept like a baby how about yourself?_

_Myles: Rather well thank you very much. Any notable dreams?_

_Me: Yes actually please don’t laugh. You were my Tenth Doctor and I was Rose and we traveled through space and time together._

_Myles: Funny that was my dream too, did you get a text from Michael at all last night?_

_Me: Yeah I did actually. He’s not doing so hot I think, Jeremy ditched him and never showed up at last night._

_Myles: Did anything else happen?_

_Me: Yeah actually, when Michael finally found him he heard him muttering to himself that everything about him is so terrible, everything about me makes me want to die._

_Myles: Oh bloody hell!! That’s some freaky stuff right there._

_Me: That’s exactly what I thought. I should probably get up, my dad is probably getting concerned._

_Myles: Alright love, see you at school <3 _

I giggled like a middle schooler and got out of bed to pick out my outfit for the day it looked slightly rainy outside today so I planned out my favorite jeans and a Doctor Who shirt that said eat, sleep and had a TARDIS on it. I zipped up my favorite Disneyland sweatshirt that was themed after fantasmic and had a galaxy hood.

“Morning dad!!” I walked into the kitchen.

“Morning sweetheart, you seem awfully happy today. Text from a certain Myles? What’s his last name?”

“His last name is Arnott, and yes I did receive a text from him.”

“We still need to talk about this little one. Don’t think that you’re getting out of this conversation right now.” He sat down the egg and toast with roasted potatoes.

“Yeah I figured that we would need to talk about him.” I took a bite of the potatoes since they were one of my favorite breakfast foods.

“So you just met him yesterday and you’re already dating?”

“I know that it seems crazy, but he protects me dad. He protected from Rich and Jake yesterday when Rich stole my bag again and had some choice words to say to me. He makes me laugh and is charming but in the best way. He even opens doors for me and cuddled me in the middle of the mall after Jake had slapped me.”

“JAKE. SLAPPED. YOU.”

“Yes… Don’t worry dad!! I’m fine. Myles made sure that he’ll never bother me again.” I heard the vroom of my TARDIS cell phone and grinned when I saw that Myles had texted me again.

_Myles: Do you need a ride to school love? It looks pretty wet out there. Plus I would love to met your father. He sounds like an amazing person._

“That him?”

“Yes that was him he offered me a ride to school and said that he wanted to met you.”

“Really?”

“I told you that he was different papa. He cares about me.”

“And you about him? Love is a two way street you know that right.”

“Yes I’m fully aware of that fact dad, and I care very deeply about him from the moment he walked through the door.” I was interrupted by the doorbell ringing signaling Myles’s arrival and my dad went to go and answer the door. I heard him introduce himself to my dad and I blushed faintly before realizing that I had yet to tame my wild black hair. I quickly tried to fix it but it was too late and Myles was already into the room.

“Morning’ love.” He grinned his wide smile at me and our eyes met while sparkled.

“H-Hi Myles.” I glanced down at the floor and he held my chin up.

“I know that it’s not your fault at all or anything that can ever be fixed but when it’s just us could you try to at least keep your head up?”

“Y-Yeah I can do that.” I held my chin up and flushed when he kissed my forehead. I saw my dad standing in the doorway looking at us with realization in his eyes.

“We need to have a talk, the three of us.” He said as he sat down in his chair and Myles took my hand and began to draw light circles onto it from ontop of the table.

“When Nica told me about you just last night Myles, I feared that she was losing her heart too fast to the wrong type of person again. I strictly want my daughter to live a happy and in-love life. Different from what I have. I discovered that during our breakfast just this morning how deeply you cared for her back. Offering to drive her in the rain although it’s only a twenty minute walk. Her old boyfriends, those assholes always made her walk to school no matter what weather we were having outside. You might think it’s childish or weird that a father love his daughter so much but she’s simply the reason I go to work everyday. So that I can see her smile at the Disneyland Castle or the Happily Ever After Fireworks at WDW. I just want to ensure that you’ll protect her.” As my father explained to my boyfriend all the reasons why he gets up to make me breakfast and to work at Disneyland I felt his hand loosen around mine and move to around my shoulder.

“Mr. Caro, I promised that I would protect her last night after a punch to the face by one of her exboyfriends. I intend to collect and keep that promise no matter if we work out in the future or not. I just want to make her happy. I love seeing her smile or hearing her laugh at my jokes or references. She deserves all that I can do for her. To be protected, loved, told how beautiful she is inside and outside. To be pulled close or hugged when things get to be too much in the outside world. I want to be the person at least for the time being who gets the rights to do that job. From the moment I saw her with Michael, I knew that she was a girl who had been mistreated and I wanted to the one to make her love herself again or at least help her love herself again.” My boyfriend replied and I felt myself crying while Myles gently kissed them away from my eyes holding my hand and muttering soft noises.

“I think that you’re a great kid, from what she tells me you would be perfect for her. Just take my advice. Take care of her. She’s my little girl. We’ve been through a lot together over the last eleven years and I want you to make her happy.”

“I-I’m happy papa. Through all the pain and the bad things that they did to me Myles helps me forget about everything.”

“That’s the most important thing in the entire world. He’s a good one darling. Make sure that you treat him right too.”

“I will papa, I’m positive that he’s different.”

“Onto happier topics, Myles what’s your favorite Disney movie?”

“Beauty And The Beast and Moana.”

“Those are my daughters favorites. What about Doctor Who? She told me that you’re a fan?”

“Yessir, my favorite Doctor is ten and my favorite companion is Donna. Though I ship Rose and Ten. Donna just made me laugh and forget about things for a while.”

“What did you want to forget about?”

“Dad?! What is this an interrogation?!”

“It’s fine love, my father wasn’t the best. Luckily it’s just me and my mum nowadays.”

“I’m sorry that wasn’t my place to ask about your family life.”

“It’s fine sir, you didn’t know.”

“You two should probably get moving, class starts in half an hour.” I looked to my dad and he smiled at me. I went to grab my new backpack that I had refilled last night before I had gone to sleep. I brushed my hair and french braided it with my favorite pink ribbon grabbed my water and waited for Myles.

“Ready to go love?” He asked me pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead again.

“Yes, I’m about as ready as I’m going to get.”

“Let’s go then Allons-y!!" I laughed at him as he opened the door for me yet again.

"Thanks for this Myles. For introducing yourself to my dad. I know that it means the world to him. He's my second hero and I know that he's been through a lot. The death of mi Tío I think was hardest on him and my mom."

"It's fine, he's a brilliant chap, I mean he raised you and I think that's credit enough." I yet again blushed at his comment and he laughed at me while resting his forehead to mine. For once in my life I kept his eye contact and it sent waves of warmth and affection through the veins of my body.

"Gods you're the most adorable girl on the face of the planet. Come on we'll be late for school." I groaned I didn't want him to have to leave and go to his own classes.

"Come on, it's not that bad!!"

"I know, I love learning new things and going out with Mikey to Seven Eleven everyday. I'm just upset that we don't have any classes together." He flushed and averted my gaze until he took a deep breath.

"Actually we have most of our classes together just not first or fourth period. I used to see this really cute and adorable girl who sat in front of me in most of my classes and saw her in the musical last year, next to normal. Never could work up the nerve to actually talk to her though. Not until yesterday when it was time for rehearsal." I laughed at him and he looked at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry Myles, I don't mean to be a jerk or stuck up. It's just that sounds like me with most people. Unless you're Mikey or Jere I will not speak to you even if we could have things in common with each other." He then laughed with me and I felt like I could stay in this moment forever and be perfectly content just with the person who was soon occupying every damn thought that I had.

"Join the club, I haven't stopped thinking about you since yesterday. What are you doing after play practice?" Drat!! I said that aloud now he's really going think I'm a freak.  

"N-Nothing why?"

"My mum really wanted to met you today. We can watch Falsettos afterwards?"

"Oh... Sure thing. I think I'd love that. Tell her I said thank you."

"Don't stress it love, she'll adore you just as much as I do."

"How'd you..."

"You play with locks of your hair when you get too nervous and it's a bad habit. What's your favorite home cooked meal by the way?"

"I have a bit of a pasta problem why?"

"My mum is a chef and that's one of my favorites. I'll tell her chicken Alfredo is that good?"

"That's my favorite!!"

"Mine too, my mum makes it the best." We stopped outside the school and he took my hand to draw small circles into it.

"Just breathe. They can't come after you now. Now you've got your own personal bodyguard and I'm not leaving anytime soon unless it's to go to class." I took one final breath and nodded and he kissed my knuckles before getting out.

"Stay right there." He went around the car to let me out of the old car. He wrapped his hands around my waist and picked me up before gently letting me down. I flushed and he grinned at me like I was something worth cherishing.  We walked to my first period and I couldn't help myself. I needed to kiss this boy or I felt like I would die. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gently ever so gently pressed my lips to his. I felt sparks fly out of my body as he gasped and kissed me back wrapping his arms around my middle. I kissed him until the morning bell rang for ten minutes to get to class.

"Wow..." He muttered and I smiled up at him.

"It's never felt like that before." I heard the now five minute bell.

"Damn it bell, telling me what to do. I'll see you in Sanchez?"

"Yeah, see you in Sanchez. Have a good first period angel." He kissed my cheek before bolting off to the math department. I walked into Spez's classroom still in a bit of a daze. Michael was already in his spot.

"Well, well, well look who's floating on clouds?" Michael joked as I sat in my chair putting my feet on Jake's seat for the first time not afraid for my life.

"Yeah, he's perfect, he met my dad this morning then drove me to school."

"He met Eugene? And he didn't go running away?"

"Nope, he actually offered before he agreed to date me he wanted to get my dad's approval."

"Wow, where do I find one?" He joked as the other students started to file through the classroom and surprisingly not Jake was skipping again. Spez started our class and I went right to work continuing my story about the tenth doctor and the lonely girl that was about finished.

"Tell me more about him."

"He's amazing, he's strong, kind and just about everything that you dream about when you watch a Disney movie and see the prince."

"Which prince does he remind you of?"

"Toss up between the looks of Eric in Little Mermaid and the personality of Beast when he goes nice and charming."

"Is he a gentleman?"

"Such a gentlemen, he's always opening doors for me. Holding my hand every chance he gets while drawing small circles into them like how you do with me sometimes. He held me while I had a sensory overload at the mall yesterday."

"Did he really? He wasn't freaked out like you thought he would be?"

"Not really I mean he seemed more concerned about me then anything else. That's when he took me into the oversized arm chair and held me while we talked about New Years with mi mama."

"Your mom wants him to come up for New Years?"

"Yes!! She was so happy when I told her that he was a good man. He just needs to get his mother’s permission and then he can come." The bell rang and interrupted our conversation and I went and found Myles waiting outside for class for me.

"Hello love, how was your first period?" He took my hand and Michael smiled and walked ahead of us plugging in his headphones to his phone.

"It was awesome, since Jake decided to skip today. That almost never happens."

"Funny I didn't see Rich in my math class today either or Jeremy for that matter."

"Really? That's so unlike him..."

"I think that your assumption was right angel, his squip worked."

"Great, there goes my best friend. Thanks Rich."

"Sorry about that love, there has to be a way to get him back. We'll find that way with Michael." We entered the art room and I saw Jeremy and my eyes lit up. However, I saw Michael waving a hand in front of his face. I recognized the effects of the squip ignoring Michael.

"Mikey, give up. He's gone and we need to find a way to get him back to you." He looked up when he heard my voice.

"Nika it worked!! My squip worked!! It's controlling my mind right now." I groaned of course he would see me.

"That's great Jeremy, why don't you talk to Michael?"

"Is he even here today?"

"I'm right here Jeremy!!" Michael was clearly getting annoyed at the fact that his best friend couldn't see him and was choosing to ignore him. I decided that it was pointless and moved with Michael and Myles to the seat behind us.

"That's crazy weird!!" Michael muttered and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder while my other hand held Myles.

"It's called optic nerve blocking, his machine is blocking you from his field of vision." I explained and he looked at me in surprise.

"How'd you know that?!"

"Dated Rich and Jake both of which have squip’s of their own." I told him simply and Myles put his arm around me while I rested my head on his shoulder as Mr. Sanchez began to give us our daily instruction.

"Isn't he going to be your father in In The Heights?" Myles asked me with a smile that sent warmth of affection through my body.

"Yes he is, he's one of my favorite teachers. I'm really excited to work with him for this show as well." I turned my attention to him so I could know what today's task would be.

"Good-morning artists!! Today's assignment is for all the Disney fans that are taking this class which is almost all of you. You will pick a character to sketch with a background and a costume to work on your textures for color. You will have actually two periods to work on this project, but the artwork will stay here so that it's not lost." I smiled brightly and took out my giant sketchbook and fancy colored pencils.

"What are you going to draw love?" I smiled at Myles as I thought about it.

"Maybe a Belle in her gold dress practicing dance in the ballroom..."

"That would be a very detailed drawing, I was going to do the Beast in the west wing looming over the rose."

"I actually have a better idea, my love for Belle is rather obvious. I think I'll draw a Rapunzel in the village square since she is my second favorite." I began to gently sketch out her long flowing hair that she had the children in the village square braid for her. I added the various flowers and felt Myles tap my shoulder.

"What's up?"

"You're adorable. Your tongue was sticking out and you looked so focused I had to tell you." I blushed deeply and avoided his gaze while sputtering.

"I-I'm not that adorable. I-I can't be..."

"Well you are to me and I will constantly tell you until you eventually believe me." I looked up at him and gave him a giant hug holding onto him as tight as I could. He embraced me just as tight as I did him until I had to get back to work this time on her face. I sketched her green eyes and her adorable nose and freckles. I drew her bright smile with her slight dimple on her right cheek. My dad animated for this character, he became his favorite character that he had ever worked on until he did Moana last November. I looked over at Michael and saw that he was drawing Moana on the sea with her boat and Hei-Hei.

"Well, you three are in a different spot. Why aren't you guys sitting with Jeremy?" Mr. Sanchez asked sitting in my old chair and facing us. I answered him avoiding his gaze.

"He decided that being popular was more important than being himself with people that would always accept him. He took drastic measures and even ditched us yesterday." I felt Myles take my hand and begin to draw light circles into my hand while Michael did the same thing with my other hand.

"I'm sorry guys, sometimes that happens. Maybe he'll learn his lesson from this experience. Anyway let's see the artwork here." I flipped my sketch over to get his approval as did Myles and Michael.

"I adore all of these, you guys are great artists. Keep up the great work!!" He moved to the back of the class and I began to sketch the top of her dress with the crisscross ribbons and the bow at the top.

"Your's looks adorable love, what do you think of mine?" I glanced over at Myles's sketch and I gasped at the sheer detail that he was giving to this character. The Beast's pain was completely palpable in the drawing that he had created, with the anguish in his eyes and the hunched back.

"Oh Myles... It's beautiful babe!! You're really truly talented!!" I watched his eyes widen at the nickname and I blushed at the sound of me saying it.

"Love will you look at me please?" I glanced up at his face which showed all the happiness and love that he had for me. All for me.

"I have all these different nicknames for you, I love the fact that you want to give me one too." With that the bell rang and me and Myles had to go the musical theater wing.

"I know, I never got to use any with them though, they never let me. But, things are almost completely different with you. For the first time in nearly three years I feel like I'm finally myself again."

"That's all I want to do for you. Help you love yourself again. It's not an easy process to go through but-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. If it were humanly possible I would simply stay here in this moment and kiss him until the end of time. I wouldn't care because kissing Myles made me forget just about everything. All I could focus on was _Myles. Myles. Myles. Hold me closer. Make me myself again. Myles I could really be in deep with you already._ I had to pull back from the gentle kiss and he simply held me even tighter to him resting his chin on my head.

"Oh love, you're so perfect." He sighed and I smiled at him snuggling even closer to him.

"I don't know about that, I happen to think that you're the perfect one _carñio."_

"What does that mean angel?"

"It means sweetheart in Spanish... Mi mama called dad that for the longest time in my childhood. It was either that or _cielito_ which means heaven." I knew that we had to part and that hurt my heart but I grabbed his hand and we went into the class.

"I love it, especially the fact that it's in your own language. I love the fact that you prefer to call me nicknames in Spanish then in english." I heard Alex start to come into the room and heard her gasp.

"Well that was fast, dammit now I owe Amy forty dollars."

"Why would you owe Amy forty dollars?"

"We had a bet going on when you two would get together Amy said less than a week and I told her that was baloney it would take at least two months since it's you of course."

"And just what does that imply?" I was offended that she would say I was a fluke.

"That you love to deny your feelings for people, no offense."

"None taken don't worry about it." The bell rang and Mrs. Fletcher brought order to our classroom.

"Good-morning actors!! Today is a rather exciting day for partner work!!" Instead of the usual groan I would give at the fact of having to work with someone else I was mentally cheering. I could work with Myles!!

"Now none of that moaning and groaning, I swear that this project will be loads of fun have I ever lied to you before?" I shook my head excitedly waiting for the announcement as to what this class group assignment might be.

"This project will need to be one girl and one boy, you'll need to do a song meant for a pair. If there's a problem please come and talk to me upfront." I saw Alex start blushing furiously and she looked over at Charlie her crush.

"Do it Al, just go and talk to him. I assure you that he won't say no to you." In fact he might feel the same way that you do.

"So love, what are your ideas?" I had the perfect idea if he wanted to do it with me.

"Do you know Anastasia?"

"Of course, I love that production!!"

"Then how about In A Crowd Of Thousands?" His eyes widened and suddenly I was in his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"That is the perfect idea. I love it. You're brilliant angel." I blushed really hard at the praise coming from him.

 _"Mi novio dulce. Tengo miedo de deàjandome atràs. No puedo vivir sin ti, y eso me asusta. Eres muy encanto no te merezco."_ I started to cry and he simply held me in his arms and carried me into the green room to try to talk to me there. He wrapped me up in his arms and made quiet shushing noises towards me then it hit him like he had an idea.

_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses."_

"H-How'd y-you k-know that was the quickest way to bring me back?" I stuttered as my tears suddenly dissipated when he held me even tighter to him and squeezed me as close to him as humanly possible without it being uncomfortable for either of us.

"You going to tell me what that whole speech meant in English? I just want to help you love, simply that." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. If this was the end of my relationship with him the least I could do is tell him the truth.

"My sweet boyfriend. I'm scared of leaving me. I can't live without you and that scares me even more. You're too sweet and I don't deserve you." I opened my eyes and he had slight tears running down his face and before I even knew what the hell was happening he kissed me. Desperately, passionately as if I were to at any moment slip away from him. I gasped when I felt his tongue caress my lower lip. I had experience in this method of kissing, of course, with Rich and Jake. Too many forced make-out and roaming hands. However, I never truly enjoyed any of them this much. He grabbed me gently hoisting me onto his lap as he continued to explore my mouth, I let out a whimper when he pulled my tongue out to tangle with his causing a groan from him. I was losing all of my willpower here and just succumbing to the warmth that only Myles could provide for me. And then I felt it. His tongue telling me things through the kiss without using words. _I need you in my life. Don't leave me here alone without you. I just only got you and I want to keep you. Don't be frightened of me because I will never hurt you. I'd rather myself be hurt than you. Don't worry about being enough for me. I'm not perfect and you're not either. But we are perfect for each other. So please stay by my side for as long as you need me._ He broke the kiss leaving both of us panting for breath as he smiled his big smile at me that I was growing to love and adore.

"I've never had a girlfriend before, you're my first one. This might seem crazy and maybe that's all I'll ever be is crazy. But I can live with us being crazy just as long as you're by my side through all of it. Every moment. Sometimes I just want to cradle you in my arms and give you so many kisses until you evidently forget about those two. Make you believe that you are worth everything. Every kiss, every hand held, every compliment, every time you snuggle closer to me just to feel whole, and every little pet name that we give each other. I know that this sounds crazy but I already couldn't take it if you left due to your insecurities. Now repeat after me I'm beautiful."

"I-I'm beautiful..."

"And worth everything that feels more right than it does with anybody else."

"And worth everything that feels more right than it does with anybody else." We heard a knock on the door and saw Alex.

"Guys we're going to the stage, hopefully you guys are ready. You two are first." She looked happier than I had seen her in a really long time.

"Alright love. You ready?"

"With you, I'm ready for just about everything and anything." He unwrapped his arms from my waist then helped me off of him. I went to go and grab the piano so that we would have some form of common ground. I pushed the piano with all my might before Myles helped me with it. We pushed it together and he kissed the top of my head when we stopped.

"My name is Myles Arnott..."

"Mine's Nicola Caro, and for our song we picked..."

"In A Crowd Of Thousands from the musical version of Anastasia." We said at the same time as he put his arm around my shoulders and I began to play the love song with a smile on my face.

_"(Myles) It was June I was ten I still think about that day now and then. A parade and a girl in a crowd of thousands. She straight regal as a queen only eight but so proud and serene. How they cheered how I stared in that crowd of thousands. Then I started to run and I called out her name as the crowd went wild I reached out my hand and  looked up and then she smiled.  The parade traveled on with the sun in my eyes she was gone. But if I were still ten in that crowd of thousands I would find her again. (Me) You're making me feel I was there too. (Myles) Maybe you were make it part of your story. (Me) A parade (Myles) A parade (Me) Passing by (Myles) Passing by. (Me) It was hot not a cloud in the sky then a boy caught my eyes. (Me and Myles) In that crowd of thousands. (Me) He was thin, not too clean (Myles) Oi!! (Me) There were guards but he dodged in between. Yes he made himself seen in that crowd of thousands. And he called out my name and he started to run through the heat and the sun and the crowd and I tried not to smile but I smiled and then he bowed. (Myles) I didn't tell you that... (Me) You didn't have to I remember!! (Both) The parade traveled on with the sun in my eyes you were gone. But I knew even then in that crowd of thousands I would find you again."_

And then he kissed me ever so gently just like they do in the musical production and I kissed him back smiling too much. He pulled back got on one knee and bowed before me.

"Your highness." He took my hand and gently kissed my knuckles. I blushed when the rest of the crowd began to whoop and holler very very loudly Amy being the loudest out of all the students.

"That was so romantic and beautiful!! Are you two officially dating or was that just really good chemistry?" Mrs. Fletcher asked and Myles drew me close to him close enough that I nearly fell before his left arm caught mine.

"We're dating Mrs. Fletcher, and thank you very much." We both told her at the exact same time and we both laughed together.

"Well I think it's adorable, next group please!!" We went and sat towards the back middle of the theater where most everyone else was. I rested my head in the juncture between his neck and his shoulder and just let out a soft sigh.

"Comfy there love?" He joked and I laughed at him.

"Don't talk you're making my pillow move."

"Geez nice to know the reasons why you're with me. I actually have a question, what other nicknames do couples have in Spain?"

"Well there's _mi alma_ which directly translated means my soul, _mi amado_ which is my beloved, _mi cielito_ which I already told you means my heaven, _mi vida_ means my life, _príncipe_ which can be translated to my prince and then _mi rey_ which is translated to my king." He looked super flustered as the bell rang and we all had to go to our next class.

"So Spanish is truly the romantic language isn't it?"

"Yeah most definitely. Did I overwhelm you?" I asked as we got up to go and grab our bags for our next class.

"No not at all love, I'm glad that it has a language for all these sappy nicknames."

"Me too, I mean I never thought that I'd never really use those words before in my life. They always were beautiful don't get me wrong but like at the same time I always thought that they would make my boyfriend be offended."

"I would never be offended by you my sweet angel." He handed me my bag and we walked to the math wing together. He held my hand tightly and I sighed and followed right next to him.

"I could get used to this... Being loved I mean." I muttered thinking that he hadn't heard me but when he stopped abruptly to wrap his arms around me outside my classroom.

"That's preciously what I'm going for there love. I want to be the one who proves to you that no matter what you are loved and not just by me. But by everybody around you. Michael, your dad and mom, Jeremy even though at the moment he might not show it you. I want to be able to just do this every single day. Learn to love you the way that my parents never ever did." I blushed crazy and looked him in the eyes before kissing him gently and pulling back.

"I should probably get to class tragically. Bye, _mi cielito._ " I rushed into my classroom before he could comment on the nickname or tease me about it.

"Mi cielito huh?" Michael teased as I sat down next to him and tragically so did Jake.

"The fuck does that mean?" He glared at me and I felt more salty with him then usual.

"None of your goddamn business that's what!!" I sat down with a huff until I heard the vroom vroom of my TARDIS and instantly checked my phone.

_Mi cielito <3: How is it not even five minutes have gone by and it feels like I haven't seen you in three years? _

_Me: I feel you on that fact mi príncipe hermoso (means handsome prince.)_

I got out the worksheet and strictly plugged in my earbuds to my walkman when I felt it wasn't there. I saw Jake holding it in his hands.

"Give me that!! You'll break it!!" I tried to pry it from his hands but he had a good grip on it.

"What the fuck is this thing even used for?"

"It's called music, you ever hear of it?" He unplugged my headphones and the sounds of one of my favorite songs Brandy came on.

"No matter how you look at this, this isn't music. Rap and modern pop now that's music am I right guys?" The entire class cheered him on and the teacher had his earbuds in.

 

 ****"You think that you can replace me with that stupid foreigner? You think you'll ever get rid of me that easily? You agreed until forever with me and Rich what the fuck happened to that agreement?!"

"I never ever did such thing!! We never had that agreement, it was agreed that you two were the boss of me and that I had no say in the matter of things."

"Miss Caro, a word if you please?" The teacher had finally taken out his earbuds and I went into his office and shut the door behind him.

"Now then, I know that Jake and you have a lot of history but I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't bring it into my class."

"Why aren't you telling him this?! He almost always starts it!! He stalks me destroyed my old backpack by writing nerdy whore on it, threatens me and my new boyfriend Myles, and now he's got my most prized possession!!" At that I heard a rousing smash as I could only guess that he had stepped on top of my walkman.

"Nonononononoitcan'tbebroken!!Whycan'theunderstandthatandjustleavemealonetolivemylife!!" I was curled up into a tiny ball of nothingness.

"Miss Nicola!! What's happening? Is there anyone that I can call for you? Anyone who can help you in anyway?" The teacher panicked and I just muttered.

"My boyfriend, his name is Myles Arnott. He's the best at helping me through these. Until then can you just send in Mikey?" He nodded and went to go and get Michael. Michael came into the room saw me and gasped.

"Neeks? Do you need me to talk in Spanish until your boy gets here?" I nodded slowly taking deep breaths and he held my hand drawing small circles.

 _"Lo siento, traté de detenerlo. Se movió demasiado rápido. Se ha ido para siempre."_ I started to cry even harder at the idea of me never seeing my walkman again.

_"Me gustaría ser más fuerte, poderío haberlo detenido."_

_"Eres tan fuerte!! Sólo de manera diferente. Una persona más débil habría renunciado hace mucho tiempo."_

_"No entiendo porque Myles quiere estar conmigo... Podría tener a cualquiera."_

_"Has visto la forma en que chico te mira?! Él es enamorado contigo!!"_

_"Sólo me conoce un día!! Cómo es posible?"_

_"Pregúntele usted mismo, está aquí. Bueno suerte."_

I heard the door open and looked up and saw Myles not even a moment later he had me in his arms and I could finally cry.

"Oh love, it's going to be alright. I'm right here. I'm right here just in follow my breathing. In through the nose and out through the mouth. That's it angel just listen to me and my voice." I did as my boyfriend instructed and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth until slowly I was embracing him back.

"Are you going to tell me what happened love? I was just called out of class and Spez didn't tell me why." I took a deep breath and told him my story.

"So I got here and Jake was of course right across from me as per usual and mocking me about the mi cielito comment and what it meant. I get up for literally five seconds just to go and grab my chromebook for this class and I thought huh I'll listen to some music. Only my walkman was gone and it wasn't on my belt anymore. Jake took it off my belt, no clue as to how but he did. Anyway he was fiddling with it trying to figure out how the thing worked all the while insulting both me and you saying that it would take more than just more than just some foreigner to keep me away from him. I screamed at him and then the teacher put me inside of this room and I was fine until I heard this extremely loud crunch. Jake stepped onto and then broke it..." He was silent for a couple of seconds guessing that he was really angry but when I looked up at him his eyes held a glow about them.

"Oh my love, I'm so sorry, so so sorry. That was your uncle's last present to you right?"

"Not the last thing, but yes one of the most important things."

"My love... I don't know how to make everything better."

"Just continue holding me and I'll be fine."

"I can do that in my sleep. Want me to talk about something different to take your mind off of things?"

"Yes please." I smiled watery at him and he simply tilted me onto his chest so that he could fully snuggle me and I sighed already forgetting about what had happened out there.

"So my mum said that she's really excited to met you, you'll come home with me after practice and then we'll go to my house which is actually close to your own house."

"Oh alright I sorta forgot about that... I'll be really happy to met her though. I mean she raised you that's worthy enough to earn my respect."

"Oh har-har, making fun of me are ye?"

"I don't know what you are talking about good sir." I told him as he began to tickle my sides and I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that followed it.

"I didn't know that you were ticklish my love, welcome to you're worst nightmare." He began to tickle me without mercy and I was laughing until I couldn't laugh anymore.

"G-G-Gods you're t-the worst. I can't breath." I wheezed as I tried to catch my breath and he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me closer to him.

"You're the most beautiful thing on the planet my love."

"Pretty sure I don't look half as beautiful as you might think. I have been crying, I'm a bit of an ugly cryer _mi cielito._ "

"Meh you still gorgeous to me, always have and you always will."

"Why didn't I met you sooner? Why did I have to date stupid assholes that I didn't even have any feelings for."

"Wait, hold on my love, you're telling me that you never felt anything for them?"

"Yeah pretty much, they threatened me that if I were to ever break up with them they would go after my father."

"What the bloody, you know what my love?"

"What? You're not going to break up with me because of them are you?"

"No, no never my love just relax here lean against my shoulder?" I nodded and scooted until I was at his side resting my head on his shoulder whilst he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Okay here's my plan we just go about our lives together and ignore them. They won't matter in the next two years we'll both be out of this town and still hopefully be together."

"So our plan is no plan?"

"You got it, that way nobody gets in trouble. Besides karma is a real thing and it will come back and bite them both in the arse!!"

"Yeah I guess you're right about that _mi cielito precoz."_

"Is that precious heaven?"

"You got it!!"

"My love you are brilliant."

"How am I brilliant? You're the one that's brilliant Myles. You're always there for me when I need you to be there for me. You make me laugh, you make me feel loved and treasured by a man something that I didn't ever think was possible."

"Don't worry about that, it's no trouble at all. You know, Donna Noble didn't think she was important either and yet she became the doctors best friend. You remind me a lot of her if you were to mix with the kindness and lovingness of Rose."

"Well I'll take that as the world's greatest compliment _mi alma._ "

"That's my soul right? It's kinda confusing."

"That's right and my sweet boyfriend is _mi novio dulce."_

"What about sweet girlfriend?"

_"Mi novia dulce."_

_"Mi novia dulce?"_ His accent needed a little bit of work but for right now I loved it.

"That's it!! You got it Myles, but why are so occupied with this? I mean it shouldn't really matter to you what my nicknames mean..."

"It does matter to me, it matters so much to me you have literally no idea how much it matters that you are sharing your mum's home language with me."

"Does Scotland have a specific language?"

"It does but it has a lot of different languages so most of us just speak english with a few choice words here and there."

"I just had an idea for Halloween." He mentioned with the biggest smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Yeah and what's that?"

"I can be the tenth doctor and you can be Rose in the fifties if you want."

"That sounds incredible!! I'm all for it. I always wanted do that cosplay." I heard the bell ringing overhead and he helped me get up off the floor and then grabbed my hand. I scowled at Jake but took Myles advice and walked straight on past him after grabbing my backpack. Michael was still in his seat when I got out of there.

"Heya Neeks, feeling better?" He gave me a hug which I gratefully returned.

"Yeah, much thanks Mikey for sitting with me."

"No problem, I'm going on a slush run. You want the usual?"

"Yes please and thank you. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, you've had a rough morning. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  He bolted to the front doors and I went into the lunchroom still holding hands with Myles.

"How do you say you're mine and I'm your's in Spanish?" He asked me as I got in line for my fruit salad not being that hungry.

"I'm your's is _Soy tuyo_ and you're mine is _Eres mía."_ I got my fruit salad and went to go scout for a table sitting at the usual one where of course there was no Jeremy. That would take a lot of getting used to.  Myles followed quickly behind me and sat right next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Can you two save the lovey dovey garbage for someone who's in a relationship? Please and thank you." Michael sat down next to me on the other side with my kiwi strawberry slush.

"Sorry about that Mikey... How are you holding up? I know that losing Jeremy has been rough on you." I was trying to be nice and kind but apparently that's the exact opposite of what happened.

"Oh what do you know?! You've had your head in the clouds for the last six hours!!" I felt Myles's arm around my waist stiffen and I looked at him.

"You know what Michael? I'm sorry, it's not my fault though. You saw me try and talk Jeremy out of it. But he didn't listen to me. This is on his own head right now."

"I'm not giving up that easily, Jake's having a Halloween party tomorrow. I was thinking that I would crash it and talk Jere then." I took a sip of my slush and almost spat it out having a coughing fit.

"I'm sorry what? Michael you know that you're my best friend and I love you. But is going to my ex boyfriend’s house really the best way to talk to Jere?"

"Right now it's the only way that I've got. I'm all out of other ideas. Are you two going to help me infiltrate the place or not?"

"You'll need my help to get into his house unseen. So I guess then I have to go." I felt Myles grab my hand and drew tiny circles into it.

"Count me in too Michael, I don't trust that wanker or his house. If my love is going then so am I." I flushed and then they both laughed at me until I was laughing with them.

"I'm so sorry about that head in the clouds comment. It was way past of line. I'm so glad to just see a boy making you so happy again, _ustedes dos dulces juntos._

"What did he just say? I'm going to have to start learning Spanish to talk to your mum in her native tongue."

"I said that you two are sweet together."

"Don't worry about speaking Spanish with my mom, I told you that she's also fluent in english." I caught Michael trying to steal my bread top and set my hand on top of his.

"Nice try buster brown paws off!!" He gave me the classic Michael puppy dog eyes and I ended up just giving it to him.

"I know but I also know how much Spanish probably means to her and I really want her to like me..."

"Don't be paranoid Myles, Claudia loves just about everybody." Michael reassured and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Michael, I really appreciate everything that you've done for me over the years." I told him and he sent me a concerned glance.

"What brought this on?"

"Well the three amigos are left to the two amigos for the time being until we're able to get Jeremy back to us." Speak of the devil there he was and he sat down at our table.

"Michael?! Oh my god it's good to see you!! Where you been all day?" He asked Michael and I was heavily about to just go mama bird and tell Jeremy to screw off.

"Really? So you haven't been avoiding me all day? Where were you in art class huh? Was that some Jeremy twin that I don't know about?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen you since-" He twitched I guess that his squip was back on.

"Why haven't I seen Michael all day? Wait what?" He muttered to what I could only guess was his squip

"Seriously what's up with you? You've been acting shady since you got your squip. You said that you would never be too cool for game nights or Doctor Who marathons? What happened to the guy who gave two shits about me or Nica for that matter?"

"I already know what it's like to be the loser.  I should find out what it's like to not be the loser. I don't want to special. I just want to be chill as life will allow. So should I take the upgrade?" He paused and talked to his squip and then the bell rang for gym class.

"Jere you coming to gym class?" Michael asked him and Jeremy shook his head.

"Optic nerve blocking on." And then he started walking the other direction.

"Welp looks like we lost him, jackass!!" Michael spat in his general direction.

"Michael, listen to me. That man over there he's not your Jeremy. You watch Doctor Who right?" Myles tried to make my best friend feel better as we all walked into the gym.

"Yeah of course I do it's one of my favorites!!"

"Mine too, anyway remember the Dalek?"

"How could you not? Exterminate!!" Myles laughed at my crazy best friend.

"Right, so imagine if that were real, and much more of a jerk. That's pretty much Jeremy's SQUIP at the moment."  That actually made a lot of sense to me as someone who was around not just one but two squipped people.

"That's kind of a weird image." Michael joked as he and Myles headed into the boy’s locker room and me into the girls. Quickly got changed and then out to the gym I was with Michael and Myles right behind me.

"How did you get dressed so fast?" Myles asked while we stretched.

"I can't stand idea of undressing in front of hundreds of girls so I usually just put on a pair of shorts depending on what I'm wearing that day." Mikey came and sat by us too but he looked a little bit more down than normal.

"Mikey? We're going to get Jere back for you, the old Jere. The one who stuttered and was always on the verge of having a sensory overload and not having one. He's your Jere."

"He'll never be mine. He wants Christine." He replied bitterly towards me.

"Well I may not be the love expert here Mikey, but if you're asking me I believe that he's only lying to himself at this point."

"What are talking about?"

"When I was with Rich and Jake most of the time I was lying to myself telling myself that things were fine. Most of the time they were anything but fine. Looks to me like Jeremy is doing the old classic me thing. Lying about who he truly loves."

"And who's that?"

"You Mikey."

"Stop being funny, this isn't funny." We finished our stretches and headed towards the track again. I felt like running today but only if Michael and Miles were cool with it first.

"Is it cool if I run a lap then catch up with you guys?"

"How about a race love?"

"You sure about that _mi cielito?_ I might just embarrass you."

"You could never embarrass me my love."

"Alright Michael you cool with being the marking point?" He nodded and we got the affirmation from our gym teacher.

"Alright geeks, first one back to this starting point wins you two cool with that?" We both nodded and he grinned cockily at me. "Ready to eat my dust?" I laughed at him  "Yeah right _chico lindo_ , more like you ready to eat mine." We waited for Michael's signal and then when it came we both took off running. What Myles didn't know was that last year I held the record for fastest lap in this school’s history. I was usually rather embarrassed by it so I never thought it that critical to bring it to him. I finished first with him still gently trailing behind me. I heard Heaten's whistle go off and everyone cheered.

"The winner of the race is Nicola Caro, still holding the record for fastest track lap in this school’s history!!" I watched as Myles's eyes widen at the fact that he had somebody beating him in a race more specifically his own girlfriend.

"Love... Why didn't you tell me that you could run like that beforehand?"

"Would it have really stopped you? It's just for fun _mi novio dulce."_

"You both did great work, you don't have to do anymore. You either Michael." I thought about it and shook my head.

"We're good Heaten, we'll just walk the rest of them." We started to walk while I held Myles's hand.

"Seriously though my love, that was amazing!!"

"It's just running, something that I've always enjoyed doing. I used to go on runs with mi Tío before he developed the cancer." I explained to him and he smiled at me.

"Your uncle sounds like an amazing person through and through."

"He really was, I only got to see him a couple of times but he was seriously one of the nicest men who ever lived." Michael told him as we continued on our third lap.

"Wish I could have met him before he passed on to the other world. I'm sure that he loved both of you though, I mean how could he not. You two are amazing."

"Yeah but you're not dating me, so I think you're biased there Myles." Michael joked and we all laughed at him just having fun being with each other.

"I told you that you'd end Michael would up stealing you from me Myles. I'd watch out for this one." I joked and Michael glared at me halfheartedly.  

"You guys are crazy, though not complaining crazy people are the best people!!" I had an idea.

"Hey Mikey, he already saw my pac man tattoo, show him yours?"

"Sure, it's the yellow one. Jere's is the blue." He rolled up his red sweatshirt sleeve and showed off his pac man ghost.

"That's so awesome!! My mum would kill me if I were to ever get one of those."

"My dad was fairly chill about it, he let me, Michael and Jere get them for our friend anniversary two years ago and they've been a thing ever since that day." I explained to him and he smiled at me.

"Your dad is really great, I think that he liked me."

"I think so too, thanks for doing that by the way I know that it means a lot to my dad. He's super protective over me and likes to know that I'm taken care of."

"How'd the three of you met anyway?" I allowed Michael to tell the story because it was one of his favorites to tell.

"So I was six and I saw this girl come in with black frizzy hair and a Voltron backpack. Her dad and mom had just gotten the divorce a few days ago and she moved out here with her dad. She got seated right in between me and Jere but he wasn't there yet. She took out this sketchbook that to a six year old kid was the most amazing thing I had ever seen and I saw this sketch of Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. I did my best impression of him and she laughed really hard and then introduced herself to me. I noticed the walkman on her belt since I adore old technology part of me likes to think that I was born in the eighties or nighties. Anyway I asked if I could listen to it with her and suddenly the sounds of music that I had never heard before went through the speakers. She told me that his name was Bob Marley and that her uncle had loved him more than anything since his music was about peace, love and friendship with all races. He became my idol shortly afterwards."

"What song was it?"

"Is this love."

"That's a great song, I happen to be a rather big Marley fan myself his music relaxes me and helps me get through the day." It was official this boy was perfect I thought as we did our fourth and final lap around the track.

"Not nearly as perfect as you are my love." I blushed and there could only be one possible way that he heard that.

"I said that aloud again didn't I?"

"Yep you did and it was just as sappy and lovey as it was in your head. _Ustedes dos me darán un caviate."_

"What was that one?" Myles whispered to me in a hushed tone so that Michael wouldn't hear us.

"You two will give me a cavity." I whispered back and we laughed at Michael.

"Did she teach you Spanish Michael?"

"You bet your ass she did!! I wanted to learn so that I could communicate with her uncle. He never learned how to speak english since he thought it would be a waste of time." Myles laughed at that and so did I.

"Sometimes I really miss mi Tío, he was a great man."

"You're bound to have more story about him right? I'd love to hear some." I picked one of my favorites and one of my last memories with him in Disneyland.

"Alright so for his final wish he wanted mi mama and my dad to become friends again. This was part one of his plan. It was actually a really great idea since I am really close both of them. Once he did that, he took me to Disneyland for his final wish. Just me and him in Disneyland for one entire week. I planned out all the dinning and we had an amazing time there. We rode Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, and actually a lot of the characters were able to speak and understand Spanish. I was really nervous about doing Ariel's Grotto which is princess character dining. But, he ended up having just as much fun as I did surprisingly. He passed away in a hospital in Anaheim on our last day there. He told me _Princesa te amo para siempre, gracias por compartir este. Estaré en el mejor lugar con Bob Marley y John Lennon._ Which means princess I love you forever thank you for sharing this. I'll be in a better place with Bob Marley and John Lennon." I was crying by the end of my story and they took me off to the side and comforted me.

"What was his favorite John Lennon song?" Myles asked me and I smiled at him.

"It was Imagine, he loved Whatever gets you through the night too though."

"Where's he buried?"

"In New York in Washington Heights, I haven't visited him since July. I almost always have a new sketch for him whenever I go. He actually taught me the basics of drawing since he wanted me to have a hobby. I spent long afternoons at his house with him teaching me and helping me with my homework. He was basically my Abuela Claudia." I heard Heaten blow her whistle and I got up from the heap on the floor.

"Alright!! It's time for rehearsal!!" Finally I loved musical practice at the end of the day. We would be getting scripts today, one of my favorite days of rehearsal.

"Someone's excited, you must really love this show." Myles noted and I smiled at him.

"Mi Tío loved going to the theater with me and would almost always take me to see the Tony winning shows for that year. When I was ten that show was In The Heights. He understood english very well, he just never really spoke it to other people."

"Huh that's odd..."

"Meh I never really questioned it, I loved him a ton so I never really found it that odd. His way of making the Spanish still alive in our family since mi mamà had to learn english in order to work."

"What does she do?"

"She's the manager of theater section down at the New York Times. One of the best writers that's down there at the moment." His eyes widened and he gasped.

"So that's how you get to see all that theater when you go down there."

"That's right!! Did you ask your mom yet if you could go?"

"I did actually, she said that wanted to met you first before she made her decision. She'll have her answer at dinner tonight." That's right I still had to text my dad during practice that I would be staying with Myles afterwards. I got changed back into my jeans and Disneyland sweatshirt and went back outside to meet up with Myles and Michael.

"Okay this feels really weird, I'm so used to having Jeremy be around I guess..."

"Let's not think about that my love, we got the plan that we still need to figure out."

"We're going to need some really good costumes..." Michael mentioned and I nodded.

"Will the Tenth Doctor and fifties Rose work for me and Myles?"

"Yeah that's a great idea, you two will look absolutely adorable." We headed down towards the musical theater department and I got tripped.

"Love are you okay?" Myles helped me up from the ground and glared at the people behind me. I tried to crane my neck but I would know that laughter from anywhere. Rich and Jake... Great.

"Maybe you three geeks should watch where the fuck you're going!!" Rich jeered at us and I sighed deeply.

"Look the two have already made my life a living hell at this school. Will you ever leave me alone?" I was so sick of this, getting bullied and picked on no matter where the hell I went. Always getting sexually harassed by two men who were my biggest mistake.

"Not until you admit that you were wrong."

"About what? The fact that I even agreed to date you in the first place?"

"No the fact that ditched us for antisocial and the wannabe."

"You already stole Jeremy away from me, I don't have to take anymore of this trash."

"I didn't steal him away, did I force that pill down his throat? No, I just told him about it that's all."

"True but you might as well have. He's not the same boy that I grew up with and I have to put the blame on somebody around here and luckily for you it's going to have to be you." I then turned on my heel and walked away until I heard Jake spit out.

"How's sex with the foreigner, must be good if you get together with him so quickly."

"Not that it's any of your business, but we haven't done anything yet!!" I then completely forgot that Myles was right behind me and then suddenly he was in front of me.

"That's it arseholes, I am sick and damn tired of you insulting her. Gods know what it was like when the three of you were together but now I wish I had done the foreign exchange program three years ago. I could have gotten to date her before you two horrible people did. I don't know what the bloody christ you did to her. But I do know one thing that Nicola Caro is the best thing to ever happen to me. You two broke her and then you decide to spread all these horrible rumors about her!!" I wanted to kiss him so bad in that moment and never ever stop. But I let that feeling sink just until we were alone.

"Good luck giving her pleasure like we did you little shit!!" Jake yelled at him and I took a deep breath.

"You can leave him alone, your beef or issue is with me not with him." I smirked at this next part because it was the damn truth and I wasn't afraid of it. Plus it was one of my favorite movies to watch during New Year's with my mamá.

"And just a little brief fact for the two of you, all of those orgasms they were all fake. Every. Last. One." I heard Michael snicker behind me knowing that he was pulling out his phone to videotape all of this. I started making the sounds that were like a second nature to me. At the end of both of their eyes were wide with realization and they were stunned to silence.

"I'll have what she's having." Michael told them before dragging me off to the side the two of us shaking with laughter with Myles actually giving full belly laughs and I was certain that we all looked like lunatics as we all sat down in the front row of the theater with Alex right behind us.

"Holy shit!! Did that really just happen?!" She sat down in the row behind us as one of our techies.

"Yep it did, and it's about damn time. That secret was killing me." I saw the other actors come and sit down all crowding me.

"That was about damn time!!"

"Oh my god!! That was so fucking cool!!" I was starting to get overwhelmed by all of these people crowding me.

"You're crowding her!! Spread the love peps, give her some room." Michael got them all out of my way and Myles came up behind me.

"Love that was astounding, but come with me. We have about five minutes before rehearsal starts." He led me to the green room and before I knew what was happening I was pulled tightly to him with his arms looped around me.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad up there it was killing me..." I admitted and he laughed at me holding me even tighter.

"How do you think I felt? With that When Harry Met Sally reference? I wanted to show them how much you aren't theirs anymore."

"I never really was theirs. I'm only your's now I don't want them never have and never will." He then kissed me so passionately that I gasped and whimpered and sounds that I had never heard before were suddenly flowing from every pore of my body as he held me to him. When his tongue caressed mine that's when I gave up and let myself feel all the new sensations. He pulled back and moved to the juncture between my neck and shoulder to gently lay kisses there. I never truly knew just how sensitive my neck was until I was with Myles.

"Oh my god Myles... We... We need to get back to rehearsal." I protested weakly and he pulled back.

"You're quite right my love, come along." He led me back to the theater and luckily Mrs. Fletcher wasn't there yet. She showed up not a moment after me and Myles sat down and my heart was still racing.

"Good afternoon my Heights crew!! I'm sorry that I'm late printing these took longer than usual. Plus I got distracted by one of our leading ladies finally standing up for herself. Congratulations on that by the way, that When Harry Met Sally was so perfect!!" Mrs. Fletcher proclaimed animatedly and I laughed at her.

"Meh that had been coming towards them for a really long time." She laughed and handed out our scripts I flipped through it to see what lines and scenes I had since it had been so long that I had last seen it. I flipped through and laughed at all these crazy and funny characters. Lin was such a genius and one of my biggest idols.

"Alright let's set to work today!! Just stay in your seats for the day we'll work on blocking next week." We started with one of our ensemble guys named Nico.

"Yo!! Pull out the kiddie pools and call me up with your sizzling summer scandal. Tomorrow’s the fourth of July but we're kicking it off tonight with fireworks at the marina!! It's going to be a scorcher!!" He gets interrupted by Dylan yelling at one of our other ensemble members Alec.

"Yo!! That's my wall!!"

"Pshh..." We then began the opening number In The Heights.

_" (Dylan) Lights up on Washington Heights, up at the break of day, I wake up and I gotta chase this little punk away. Pop the grate at the crack of dawn, sing while I wipe down the awning, hey ya'll good-morning!! (One of my closest friends Brain) Ice cold piragua, Parcha. China. Cherry. Strawberry. And just for today I got mamey!! (Dylan) Oye piragūero còmo estas?  (Brain) Como siempre Señor Usnavi!! (Dylan) I am Usnavi and you've probably never heard my name reports on my fame are greatly exaggerated. Exacerbated by the fact that my syntax is highly complicated ‘cause I immigrated from the single greatest place in the Caribbean: Dominican Republic!! I love it!! Jesus I'm jealous of it!! And beyond that I haven't been back. Goddamn I gotta get on that!! Foo this milk has gone bad hold it just a second why's everything in this fridge warm and tepid? I better step it up and fight the heat cause I ain't makin' any profit if the coffee isn't light and sweet!! (Cathy our abuela Claudia) Oooo!! (Dylan) Abuela do we have any milk at home? (Cathy) No que paśo? (Dylan) It's my fridge, I got cafe but no con leche. (Cathy) Try my mother's old one can of condensed milk. (Dylan) Nice your lottery ticket. (Cathy) Paciencia y fe... (Dylan) That was abuela she's not really my abuela but she practically raised me you're probably thinking I'm up shit's creek I never been north of ninety sixth street well you must take the a train. Even farther than to Harlem and North Manhattan  and Maintain. Get off at one eighty first and take the escalator I hope you're writing this down I'm gonna test ya later. I'm getting tested times are hard on this bodega two months ago somebody bought Ortega's our neighbors started packin' up and pickin' up ever since the rents went up it's gotten mad expensive but we live with just enough... (All chorus except for me.) In the heights (Myles and some of our ensemble) I flip the lights and start my day (All) There are fights (Ensemble) Endless debts (Myles side) And bills to pay. (All) In the heights (Myles side) I can't survive without café (Dylan) I serve café (All) Cuz tonight seems like a million years away en Washington- (Dylan) Next up to bat the Rosarios they run the cab company they struggle in the barrio see, their daughter Nina's off at college, tuition is mad steep. So they can't sleep, everything they get is mad cheap!! (Mr. Sanchez) Good morning Usnavi!! (Dylan) Pan caliente café con leche!! (Mr. Sanchez) Put twenty dollars on today's lottery. (Mrs. Sanchez one of the special needs teachers) One ticket that's it!! (Mr. Sanchez) Hey!! A man's got a dream (Mrs. Sanchez) Don't mind him he's all excited cuz Nina flew in at three am last night. (Mr. Sanchez) Don't look at me this one's been cooking all week!! (Mrs. Sanchez) Usnavi come over for dinner. (Mr and Mrs. Sanchez) There's plenty to eat. (Elle one of my close friends in theater) So Yesenia walks in the room-(Addy her best girlfriend.) Aha (Elle) She smells sex and cheap perfume (Addy) Uh oh... (Elle) It smells like one of those tree's that you hang from the rear view!! (Addy) Ah, no!! (Elle) It's true!! She screams 'Who's in there with you Julio!!'  grabs a bat and kicks in the door. He's in bed with Jose from the Liquor store!! (Addy) No me diga!! (Dylan) Daniela and Carla from the Salon. (Both Addy and Elle) Thanks Usnavi!! (Dylan) Sonny, you're late. (Adam one of Dylan's best friends) Chillax, you know you love me. (Dylan) Me and my cousin running just another dime-a-dozen mom and pop stop and shop. ANd oh my god it's gotten too darn hot, like my man cold porter said. People come through a few cold waters and a lottery ticket just a part of the the routine everybody's got a job everybody's got a dream. They gossip as I sip my coffee and smirk the first stop as people hop to work bust it I'm like: One dollar, two dollar, one fifty, one sixty nine you got it!! You want a box of condoms what kind? That's two quarters. Two quarter waters you want a bag for that? The taxes added once you get some practice at it, you do rapid mathematics automatically selling maxipads and fuzzy dice for taxicabs and practically everybody's stressed, yes!! But they press through the mess bounce checks and wonder what's next. (All) In the heights (Group one) I buy my coffee and I go!! (Group two) I buy my coffee-(All) Set my sights (Group one) On only what I need to know (Group two) What I need to know. (All) In the heights money is tight  (Group one) but even so  (Group two) but even so (All) When the lights go down I blast my radio!! (Myles) You ain't got no skills!! (Dylan) Benny!! (Myles) Lemme get a-(Dylan) Milky way (Myles) Yeah, let me also get a-(Dylan) Daily news (Myles) And a-(Dylan) Post (Myles) And most important my boss's second coffee one cream-(Dylan) Five sugars. (Myles) I'm the number one earner-(Dylan) What?! (Myles) The fastest learner-(Dylan) What?! (Myles) My boss can't keep me on the damn back burner!! (Dylan) Yes he can. (Myles) I'm making moves I'm making but guess what? (Dylan) What? (Myles) You still ain't got no skills (Dylan) Hardee ha. (Myles) Vanessa show up yet? (Dylan) Shut up!! (Myles) Hey little homey don't get so upset (Dylan) Man... (Myles) Tell Vanessa how you feel, buy the girl on a meal, on the wheel, or you ain't got no skills. (Amy) No!! No, no, no, no!! No no no!! No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, no-no-no-no-no-no!! Mr. Johnson I got the security deposit it's locked in box in the bottom of my closet. It's not reflected in the bank statements. But I've been saving to make a down payment and pay rent. No, no I won't let you down-(Myles) Here's your chance ask her out right now!! (Amy) I'll see you later we can look at that lease. (Myles) Do something make your move don't freeze!! (Dylan) Hey!! (Amy) You owe me a bottle of cold champagne!! (Dylan) Are you moving? (Amy) Just a little credit check and I'm on that downtown train!! (Dylan) Well your coffee's on the house (Amy) Okay. (Myles) Usnavi ask her out... (Adam) No way!! (Amy) I'll see ya later so... (Myles) Ohh... Smooth operator aw damn... There she goes!! Yo bro take five, take a walk outside!! You look exhausted, lost, don't let life slide. The whole hood is struggling, times are tight and you're stuck to this corner like a street light. (Dylan) Yeah I'm a street light, chocking on the heat. The world spins around while I'm frozen to my seat. The people that I know all keep on rolling down the street. But everyday is different so I'm switching up the beat. Cause my parents came with nothing they got a little more and sure, we're poor but at least we got the store. And it's all about the legacy they left with me, it's destiny. And one day I'll be on the beach with Sonny writing checks to me. (Ensemble) In the heights I hang my flag upon display... (Dylan) We came to work and to live and we got a lot in common. (Ensemble group two) It reminds me that I came from miles away. (Dylan) D.r P.r we're not stoppin'. (All) In the heights ooh, oooh (Cathy) Paciencia y fe (Dylan) Until the day we go from poverty to stock options. (All) In the heights I've got today. (Dylan) And today's all we got, so we cannot stop this our block!! (All) In the heights I hang my flag upon my display. (Brain) Lo le lo le lo le lo lai lo lai le (Group one) It reminds me that I came from miles away. (Group two) It reminds me that my family came from miles away- (Ensemble) In the heights gets more expensive everyday (Dylan, Brain and two ensemble members) Every day... (All) And tonight is so far away (Dylan) But as for mañana mi pana you gotta just keep watching you'll see the late nights, you'll taste beans and rice the syrup the shaved ice I ain't gonna say it twice. Turn up the stage lights we're taking a flight to a couple of days (All) En Washington Heights!!"_

"That was great all of you amazing for the first time!!" Mrs. Fletcher cheered and we went through all of the other songs in the first act.

"Great work today young actors, we'll continue this Monday. Have an amazing weekend!!" I grabbed my bag from my feet and before I knew what was happening Myles had picked me up in his arms and I was a giggling mess.

"Myles!! PUt me down!! COme on!!"

"Nope not happening my love, I'm carrying you to my car!!" Everyone was laughing at us after a time and he did just that carried me until I was inside of his car. Of course he yet again opened the car door for me and I stepped inside of it.

"So pretty halfway decent day for you?" He asked as he began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Yes it wasn't one of my better days, but you make me feel better. I love having you around."

"So do I my love, so do I."

"Did you have a good day, I hope that I wasn't too much of a-" He put a finger to my lips when he stopped at a red light.

"Stop right there my angel, I don't want to hear you talking bad about yourself. I had a really good day, one of the best that I've had in awhile." I remembered that I needed to text my dad so I fished my phone out of my bag to text him.

_Me: Hi dad!! I just wanted to let you know that Myles's mom wants to meet me tonight then I think we're going to watch Falsettos._

_Dad: Hello there princess, that's sounds like a lot of fun. We'll need to talk again when you get home though. I got a call from your math teacher. Something happened to your walkman?_

_Me: Yes, Jake got his hands on it and broke it when the teacher had me in his office for yelling at Jake._

_Dad: What did he say to you after school?_

_Me: How'd you know about that?_

"Texting your father love?"

"Yeah, apparently he already knows about the after school episode."

_Dad: Michael stopped by on his way home from school today to show me the video that he took. Nicely done by the way!! I just wanted to have a bit of context._

_Me: He asked me.... How sex with Myles was..._

_Dad:... That's it!! You're never going near that boy again._

"Yeah like that was my intent."

"What was love?"

"To ever go near Jake again, my dad just told me to stay away from him."

"Well you have a bodyguard now, there's no need really for him to worry." We parked the car in front of a small but adorable blue house.

"I like your house _mi cielito_ it's adorable."

"Funny, I thought so too." He grabbed the key from his backpack and unlocked the door.

"Mum? I'm back from school. I brought Nicola." There was no answer in the house.

"Mum?!" He called out upstairs and we heard a faint sound coming from the basement.

"Down here love!!" We followed the sound of her voice into a downstairs sorta den like room where his mother was painting her fingernails. She had beautiful black hair and sea green eyes, so he got the blue eyes from his father.

"Hello m-my name is Nicola Caro, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." I introduced myself to her and she laughed at me.

"Myles wasn't kidding when he said that you were adorable. Drop the ma'am if you don't mind much too formal. My name is Eliza."

"That's a beautiful name, reminds me of Eliza Hamilton from Hamilton."

"You're a Hamilton nerd too? Myles this ones a keeper."

"I could have told you that mum." He put his arm around me and I flushed.

"Tell me more about yourself, dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes." She asked me and I took a deep breath.

"I was born in New York City to an amazing mother who is the head of the theater section of The New York Times. I moved to this small town when I was six because my parents had gotten a divorce, that marriage just wasn't for them. They're good friends now though and I see my mamá every December for New Years as Myles mentioned to you I also see her for the summer months usually all of July. I have an amazing best friend named Michael, he's the best and completely crazy just all around amazing person to be around. I dated two men who broke my heart in the past. But, I can tell you that nothing has ever felt as right as it does with your son. It was always forced with my two exes. I have Aspergers and I want to be Psychologist for those on the Autism Spectrum to help them transition from point a to point b which is the acceptance stage that I'm at." I explained to her a brief description of my life and she smiled at me.

"What about your father? What's he do?"

"My father is an animator for Disney and he works for home."

"And your uncle? Myles told me that have an uncle too."

"I umm... I had an uncle and he was my idol from the age of four to the age of thirteen when he died." I looked down at the ground Myles quickly wrapped his arms around me holding me warmly and I melted into his side.

"I'm so so sorry, Myles didn't tell me that. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's perfectly alright, just been a bit of a rough day. But it's getting better."

"What happened?" I could already tell that I would grow to love this women, she was kind and didn't push but I wanted her to know the truth but I was a little paranoid about telling her this.

"I'll show you what she did mum, it was so perfect!!" Myles fished his phone out of his bag and pulled up the video. Eliza watched it with wide eyes and when I started doing the fact orgasm scene she started laughing so hard that she almost fell off the couch.

"Gods that was so good, I think that might be one of the best final breakup I've ever seen."

"Thank you, they had it coming and keeping that a secret from them and they're egos was literally killing me." I laughed with both of them and then Eliza stood up from the couch where we had all been sitting.

"I'm going to go finish making dinner, I'll just be upstairs." I smiled at her and Myles tightened his arms around me.

"Right mum, we'll just be down here." She went up the stairs and Myles turned me over to face him.

 _"Creo que podría enamorarme de ti...."_ I was horrified that it was far too early to be thinking these feelings about anyone but then I remembered mi Tío words _Pequeña hembra cuando te enamoras decilitro._

"What's that one mean love?"

"I-I think I'm falling in love with you, which is crazy because I've only known you for less than twenty four hours but it's happening and I don't know how to stop it from happening and don't necessarily want to stop since I've never felt so happy or content in all my life and..." He pressed a slight finger to my lips and only held me even tighter to him.

"My love I already am in love with you. Twenty four hours and I already know that I can't let you go."

" _Mi cielito precoz..."_ He held me in his arms and kissed me ever so gently while holding me, I heard his mom yell from upstairs.

"Oi!! Sugary sweet down there I could use your help setting the table!!" He pulled back with a laugh and I was laughing with him. We walked up the stairs and grabbed bowls and plates with cups and silverware.  

"So you saw her in Next To Normal?" His mom asked as we sat down at the table and he smiled at me.

"Yes I did, that was the first time I truly saw her as more than a girl that I simply felt interested in. She was beautiful and such a tragic in a story that's pretty much filled with hardships."

"Which one were you?"

"In Next To Normal last spring I was Natalie Goodman I loved that character she was really lovely in a family that was so messed up. I loved bringing that character to life and working on polishing her since that cast was so tiny. It was so sad to let her go but I loved being her for the month that I was her."

"What was the song that you would always watch every night? I saw you perform with Myles I'm just slightly curious."

"My favorite song to watch and one that I almost never missed was my best friend Elle's rendition of I miss the mountains. Other than that one I almost always tried to watch Dylan our Usnavi do his rendition of I'm Alive."

"You must really love theater a ton. What got you into it?"

"My Tío did, he always went to the theater with my mamá and they were super close." Eliza came over carrying baskets of freshly baked sourdough bread and then the pasta right afterwards.

"What was your uncle’s favorite quote in all of theater?" This one I knew by the back of my hand.

"Well it was actually an entire song that he considered the best and most suited his personality with his boyfriend."

"He was gay?"

"Yep, the reason that he had to flee with my mamá from Mexico was because his parents were Christians and highly religious and when they found out they kicked him out. His boyfriend was the only person that ever heard speak English. With me it was always Spanish almost."

"Let's hear it." It had been so long since I had ever really thought about this show in general but it was one of my Tío's favorites.

_"It's a big bright beautiful world it's peaches and cream if a dream comes true. It's a big bright beautiful world with possibilities everywhere. If true love is blind maybe you won't mind the view? I know I'm not the handsome prince for whom you've waited for. I don't have a fancy castle and I'm not sophisticated. A princess and an ogre I admit is complicated. You've never read a book like this, but fairytales should really be updated. It's a big bright beautiful world. I see it now, I'll let it in. I'll tear down a wall and clear a spot for two to be with you..."_

"He was a Shrek fan?" Myles asked me smiling at the fact that I was sharing this so easily.

"Yes he was, the musical version especially. He always thought that's what love was, he was the first one to show me Beauty And The Beast."

"Alright kids bon appetite!!" I gladly took some of the pasta that smelled amazing as did the bread. I took some of the honey butter as well. I took my first bite of the pasta and my eyes went huge.

"That is so good!! Food should not be this good. Thank you so much." She laughed at me and gave me a bright smile.

"I'm so glad, so who was your idol in musical theater growing up?"

"Growing up I adored Sutton Foster and Idina Menzel. Now that I'm older I love Lena Hall and still Sutton Foster I don't think that one will ever go away. I love her ex husband, Christian Borle as well he's awesome." I gushed about my favorite actors and she laughed at me as I fangirl.

"You're really good for my son I think. Myles I approve of this one. She's good for you." I blushed as I took another bite when Myles grabbed my hand lightly.

"So I take it that your favorite is Shrek too?"

"No actually, I do love that show a lot but it's by far not my favorite. My favorite musicals include Hamilton, Great Comet, Beauty And The Beast, Groundhog Day and Newsies."

"I saw Groundhog Day in London!! It was so funny!!" I laughed at her and sent her a bright smile.

"I saw it over the summer with my mamá and two best friends." I took a bite of the bread and thought that it was the best bread I had ever eaten.

"Thank you so much!! That's the type of bread that I serve at the restaurant." I blushed even more having said that aloud yet again.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" They both nodded their heads at me.

"Sorry that happens a lot with me, it's part of the joys of being an Aspe. It does make for good humor though, Mikey loves it when that happens."

"Mikey?"

"Oh sorry Michael's nickname for me is Mikey."

"Ah that makes sense to me." I heard the vroom vroom of my phone and wondering who on earth was texting me now.

"Wait, you’re a Doctor Who fan?!" His mom looked at me with big wide eyes and I smiled at her.

"Yes I am, really big fan. Ten is my goto doctor he makes me laugh."

"Who do you ship him with? If you say someone other than Rose we can't get along." I laughed at her and put my dish in the sink.

"Yes I am Ten-Rose shipper, though my best friend OTP would be Donna and Ten."

"Same thing over here, I think that if I were to ever have a doctor to partner up with though it would be eleven."

"My best friend Alex is the same way just about, she's waiting for her eleven to come into her life. I used to wish for the tenth doctor but not anymore." I had finally found my tenth doctor and I was perfectly content with my life nowadays.

"You don't anymore?" Myles asked me for the most part silent and letting his mom get to know me as a person.

"Nope, I've got you now. You're my tenth doctor!!" He smiled brightly at me and I shared the sentiment.

"Well then my Rose, I believe that it's time for Falsettos to be on soon. Is there anything else you wanted to ask her mum?"

"Nope you two are good to go about and do your own thing now. I won't bug or pester or anything. Do you need anything? Popcorn?" I thought about the popcorn idea and went to grab the tissue box that I saw when I came into the house.

"Love you want some popcorn or ice cream?"

"What kind of ice cream do you have?"

"Looks like strawberry, mint chocolate chip or vanilla."

"I'd love some strawberry ice cream. That's my favorite!!" He chuckled and grabbed some bowls and the mint chocolate chip. After we got our desserts we headed down the stairs and the show was just starting. I put the bowl of ice cream on my lap while Myles put his arm around me.

"It's starting!!" He exclaimed as we watched all these characters going through there life's and how sometimes the pain of loss is greater than the love that you can give a single person. By the end of act two we had cleared off all those tissues and the box was empty.

"Well that was really sad but beautiful at the same time." Myles told me as he turned off the television and gathered me into his arms and kissed me soft and passionately at the same time  I sunk into the kiss and he held me in his arms. When he pulled back he carried me up to his room to simply hold me for a little bit longer.

"You do know that I need to go home right?" I asked him about thirty minutes later regretful that I couldn't stay the night.

"I know my love, want me to walk you home?"

"Would you mind?"

"Not all come on love. Up you get." He helped me out of bed and I went to thank his mom but she was sound asleep.

"Will you tell her thank you for me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. Come on love, I'm tempted to find a reason to make you stay the night. However, I want to stay on your father’s good side for as long as humanly possible." I had an idea for something tomorrow that we could do together.

"We still need to go to the mall to get our costumes for the Halloween party. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes I am free tomorrow, I'm always free when it comes to you." He stopped in front of my house and kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight _mi cielito precoz."_

"Goodnight my love, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I sadly parted from his arms and went inside my house waving goodbye to Myles.

"Dad? I'm home from Myles's house." I called out to the empty house it seemed. I went into his bedroom to see him sound asleep. I quickly dropped a kiss to his check before changing into pajamas and going to bed myself. I was about to fall asleep when I heard my tone that I had a text and I lifted up my phone and swooned when I checked it.

_Mi cielito: Today was just the first day of many utterly perfect days my love. Hoping that tomorrow is even better for you._

I then closed my eyes and fell sound asleep. I had dreams of me sleeping next Myles, nothing else just cuddling and sleeping.  

When I woke up the next morning I saw that it was already almost noon. I checked my phone for other texts and saw three from Michael and one from Myles.

_Mikey: I still need to figure out my costume since you two are going to be adorably sappy together._

_Mikey: How about a giant pac man?_

_Mikey: Changed my man I'll just use a mask and my creeps sweater._

_Mi cielito: I'll be around to pick you up about 1:30 does that work for you my love? I may or may not have just woken up._

I smiled at the fact that my boyfriend cared so much about me and not just in this moment but just in general he loved a person so much. Especially a broken one like me.

_Me: I just woke up myself yesterday was amazing, I almost wish it had turned into a sleepover. But, I'm also glad that it didn't. Does that make any sense? Also 1:30 sounds completely perfect to me._

I swung my legs up off of my bed and went to see if my dad was awake and saw that it was twelve thirty already.

"Dad? Are you up?" I called out into the empty house and heard him call back from his office.

"In here sleeping beauty!!" I walked into his office and he smiled at me.

"I didn't know that you came home last night. I figured you and Myles crashed on the couch at his place."

"We almost did but I wanted to sleep in my own bed. You said that we needed to talk." I sat down on his couch in his office and laid back on it.

"We do need to have a talk. What's your plan for tonight and tomorrow night?" Oh god I knew that this would come up sooner or later.

"I'm helping Michael talk to Jeremy something happened dad. Something awful. See there this thing called a squip that makes people that aren't popular just that popular. It implants into your brain and tells you what to do. Rich told Jeremy about it and Jeremy now has one. Me, Myles and Michael are going to infiltrate Jake's house to try to get our Jeremy back." I explained to him hoping that he would understand and his eyes went wide.

"How did squip's get into your school?"

"Well we didn't get it at school, Jere got his at Payless. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen to me or Michael or even Myles. His SQUIP has this special feature called optic nerve blocking and it blocked Michael and I out of his field of vision."

"He needs Mountain Dew Red though that went out of style in the nineteen nineties."

"Spencer's Gifts!! They sell all sorts of old timey drinks that went out style in nineties!!" I grabbed my phone and opened a new group chat adding both Michael and Myles to the chat.

_Me: Guys!! I have one way to get back Jeremy, he needs mountain dew red!! My dad knew about it!!_

_Myles: That's fantastic!! We're going to the mall today Michael, we'll get it for you._

_Mikey: Great going Eugene Caro!! I never would have figured that out. I want to talk to him first though. We'll use the mountain dew red as a last resort._

"We'll use the mountain dew red as a last resort, Mikey wants to talk to him first." I got up and sat up on the couch.

"Did you need anything else dad?"

"Nope, just curious to know what your Halloween plans were. This is Jake's house so just be extremely careful going around in there alright?"

"Yes dad, I'm going shopping with Myles in less than a half-hour to get our couple costumes. We're going as Ten and Rose."

"Oh sweetie, that's going to be an adorable little outfit on you. We'll have to take pictures though okay?"

"Yeah dad, you can take pictures."

"I'm so glad that he makes you happy, you're my baby girl. You deserve every damn right to be happy, and he makes you so happy. I can already that you're a million times better off with him. What Rose are you being?"

"Fifties rose!!"

"I love that dress, you'll have a blast with him I just know it. Try not to be there with Michael all night okay?"

"Yeah dad okay."

"Now go get ready for your date today, I love you so much."

"I love you too daddy, I'll go get dressed." I looked at my hair and checked the time twenty minutes now. I fixed my hair to the best of my ability and put on my soot-sprite dress with black leggings just as the doorbell rang. I rushed to grab my purse with my phone and get to the front door after pulling on my Ugg boots.

"Hello my love, you look adorable. Ready to go?" Myles asked me with the largest smile on his face.

"Yes _mi cielito_ let's go." He took my hand and pointed in the direction of his car.

"Allons-y!!" I chuckled and followed him with a large smile on my face. He opened the door for me again and then got inside the driver’s side of the car. He turned on his phone and the sounds of Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief musical started to play.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a Demigods fan?!" I was a little bit peeved mostly at myself for forgetting to ask him about it.

"I thought that you would judge me, it's a little strange. I mean I do love it and he's an incredibly funny writer but it's a little strange if you don't already have context."

"I'd never ever judge you Myles, I love you..." What?! No, no, no too soon mouth getting ahead of my brain way too soon what the hell were you thinking. He couldn't love you back. You're an idiot for falling for the first boy to treat with you some form of respect. I was so lost in my own regrets that I didn't notice Myles pulling over.

"My love please look at me please..." I quickly glanced up at him and noticed that I had said that entire speech out loud.

"I love you too so much, more than you could ever know. I love everything about you. Your sense of humor, your sweet and caring nature, the fact that you can run faster than anyone that I have ever seen in my entire life, the hair that sticks up at odd angles, the way that your green eyes shine when you get happy or excited, the way that you love everybody and almost never say a bad thing about anyone. You're not an idiot for falling for me. In fact if we're being honest I'm the idiot for not talking to you last year. I could have fallen for you a lot sooner. I know that you don't think yourself as worth it but let me tell you that you're so worth everything. The nights when you can't sleep and just need someone to comfort you or when you’re having a sensory overload and the first thing that you think is I need my boyfriend here. That made me like maybe I wasn't crazy for you, that maybe you were absolutely nuts about me too. I love you so so much Nicola Caro. I don't care about the exes in fact they could matter less to me. In fact I'm kinda thankful that they gave you up, because they brought you to me. Someone who can truly love you more than anything." Myles moved the divider that was holding him back from gathering me into his arms. He gathered me into his arms a crying heap of a mess but he strictly held me and rocked me back and forth while rubbing my back.

"I-I-I love you s-so much..." I hiccuped as he held me even tighter to him.

"I love you more my love. You're so perfect."

"You're m-more p-perfect."

"I doubt that my love."

_"Mi dulce amor..."_

"My sweet love right?"

" _Perfecto. Amo más a mi cariño que la vida misma."_

"What's that one?"

"I love my sweetheart more than life itself..."

"I can never get tired of you speaking Spanish even though I don't understand it. I'm working on it. My mum's helping." I was initially surprised by this but once I thought about it, it wasn't that surprising to me actually. It made a ton of sense that he would want to learn the language of my uncles origins.

"I told you that wasn't necessary Myles!!"

"And I told you _mi novia dulce,_ that I wanted to be able to communicate with your mother at least a little bit in her native tongue."

"I hate to break it you Myles, but we should probably get a move on."

"You're right as always my love, but can I just hold you a little while longer? I wish that you would have stayed over last night. Not for anything but sleep. I just want to cradle you in my arms and wake up and have you be there."

"You know something? I had a dream about that last night, we just slept in each other’s arms for an entire night."

"What time are we meeting up with Michael?"

"Hang on let me text him..." I grabbed my phone from the passenger side and he rested his chin on my head.

"Do you sleep with your hair down or braided?"

"Down why asking?"

"I just wondered if it was pretty down."

"Tell you what, before the party tonight I'll wash it and wear my hair down during the party?"

"Deal my love." I texted Michael with a bright content smile on my face.

_Me: Hey Mikey, are we meeting up at your place or Jake's?_

_Mikey: I'll actually need you to give me the directions so my place. My parents are on another "business trip" so you won't need to worry about seeing them._

_Me: Okay what time? Me and Myles still need to go to the mall._

_Mikey: Jesus what did you two do last night ;)_

_Me: Shut up!! Nothing like that!! Oh my god, we watched Falsettos and cuddled that's all!!_

_Mikey: That's what I figured, met up here at four o'clock._

"Met up at Mikey's place at four o'clock." I informed him and looked to see him blushing.

"Don't let Michael get to you _mi cielito_ he loves to tease me about everything. Says that it's in the best friends contract." I sighed and gently moved back to my old seat.

"Why'd you move my love? I was comfy!!"

"Sorry, maybe later we can cuddle more. But right now we need to get to the mall." He nodded and pressed play as Belmont Avenue began to play through the speakers.

"I loved this show, it's brilliant. I saw it last December with my mom. Maybe if it's still going I'll persuade her to get us tickets so that we can all see it together."

"I would love that, this song reminds me so much of the opening to Beauty And The Beast."

"You know that they were both written by Alan Menken right?"

"Yes I did know that my love, he's a real inspiration. Do you know about Howard Ashman?"

"Of course!! I idolize him, he was so so important and yet nobody even remembers him that's what broke my heart."

"Can you sing in Spanish?" I was surprised by the question.

"Yes why?"

"What's your favorite songs to sing in Spanish?"

"Umm my favorites are It's A Small World and Forever Young. Though I do also love singing Everything I know in all Spanish too."

"Were those your uncle's favorites too?"

"Yes they were. I loved whenever he would play his guitar and sing to me in Spanish." Those were some of my earliest memories. Visiting him in Washington Heights and  seeing everything that there was to offer.

"Did he live in Washington Heights?"

"Yes he did actually, we used to visit him on the weekends and he would almost always buy me piragua from the local cart that sold them." I smiled at the memory of him buying me a fresa y frambuesa one and a limón y piña for himself.

"Really? You've had the real thing?"

"Yeah, it's almost exactly like shaved ice but better. It'll be too cold for them to be sold in December but if we go back in the summertime to see my mamá one day I'll show you the real Washington Heights it's really amazing to see all these people from different cultures coming together in one neighborhood."

"What was his job?"

"He had a small store very much like Usnavi's. It was amazing though how much he loved people and how much he grew to love America."

"Was his boyfriend living in Washington Heights as well?"

"Actually no, his boyfriend’s name is Rico one of my mom's best friends from the paper. Manages the sports section. He was from Puerto Rico and grew up in the same place though."

"That's amazing, so they just missed knowing each other as children?"

"Yeah they did, they were really adorable together though. You'll probably met him when we visit." I told him as he parked outside the mall and he got my door for me.

"Thank you, for letting me talk about him. I just it helps when I think about the happier moments."

"It's no trouble my love. I like hearing you talk about him in a happier light. What was his favorite flavor of piragua?"

"His favorite flavor was a toss up so usually he would get a mix of limòn y piña. Lemon and pineapple really good combo. I would usually get fresa and frambuesa if I was allowed to. That is strawberry and raspberry literally so good. We even got the local piragua guy in Washington Heights to learn the piragua man song from In The Heights to help him sell his treats."

"That sounds really fun, what was his favorite Disney movie?"

"His favorite Disney movie was Little Mermaid and Princess And The Frog." We walked through the mall and into the Doctor Who store already looking two people on a mission.

"Myles I found them over here!!" I waved to him as soon as we split up to try to cover more ground. I flipped through the dress until I found my size the last one of my size left. I grabbed her jacket in my size as well and her headband.

"Well done my love." He kissed my knuckles as he sifted through the suits until finding one in his size.

"Do you have his sonic screwdriver?"

"No do they have that here?"

"Yeah they do or you can use mine."

"I think I'll get my own. Thank you for offering though my love." He grabbed the sonic and we got in line to pay for our items.

"You two will look seriously adorable in this together." The cashier told us as she finished ringing us up and we left the store hand in hand. We walked around the mall for about twenty minutes before I had an idea.

"How are you at Mario Kart?" I was hoping that he was bad otherwise he would completely kick my ass to the curb.

"Pretty good if I say so myself why love?"

"The arcade here has it and we have about twenty more minutes before we have to leave."

"Maybe next time I am comfortable just walking and talking with you. Alright favorite musical you have ever seen and it can only be one."

"Damn breaking out the tough questions?! Umm... Great Comet."

"Really? You saw that one?"

"My mom took me and Michael to see it last year and I got to dance with Lucas Steele. Michael was mad at me it was so funny!!" Myles laughed at how jealous my best friend was towards me dancing with Anatole.

"What about you? What's your favorite musical that you've ever seen?"

"Hmm... Phantom Of The Opera."

"That one’s a mega classic I love that show!! You guys got Les Mis though how was that? That's one of the shows that I love but I've never seen it because I was over here when it was revived and I couldn't see it."

"Les Mis is one of the best, if not one of the saddest shows that I've ever seen."

"Favorite dance number in a musical? Mine's Balaga from Great Comet so much fun!!" I loved Great Comet a lot and was so upset that it got gypped by it's dumbass producers.

"If I had my time again Groundhog Day. That show in general is one of my favorites."

"It was super funny, I was really mad when it got canned same thing with Great Comet. Dear Evan Hansen is like stealing all the ticket sales and I love that show and Hamilton but I wished sometimes that other shows got the same amount of love."

I only ever really listened to cast albums most of my life but once a year my mum would tickets to shows and take me away from that house. Whenever she did though we had so much fun. It was only about a four hour drive and boat ride from Scotland to London England."

"I'm so sorry I wished that I could have helped you out through that time in your life. If we're going to make it to Mikey's though we had best be going. He lives clear on the side of town."

"He said business trip in air quotes what did that mean?" Oh this question, Michael’s life was pretty trashy back at home but he never would accept help from anyone always preferring to be alone and suffer alone.

"Umm... Once he knows you better he'll tell you it's not really my place." He looked rather surprised but took my hand anyway.

"That's perfectly fine my love, didn't mean to intrude." He opened the car door for me and turned one the music while we drove to Michael’s singing to every song on his playlist. We stopped in front of Michael’s house and I grabbed the key from my purse. He gave both me and Jeremy keys when we were in the seventh grade so that we could easily avoid his parents.

"Mikey? We got the costumes." I heard him call from the basement smelling of cupcake candles. He must have been smoking last night, he knows that I for one can't stand the smell so I bought him these lovely smelling candles to get the smell out of the room.

"Down here!!" I moved down the stairs to met up with Michael sitting on his bed leaning his head back.

"You alright?" I moved carefully up the steps to his top bunk.

"Yeah I mean I'm really nervous about what's going to happen tonight."

"I perfectly understand Mikey but no matter what else happens you will always have me on your side."

"Me too I might be new to this group and you don't know me very well but I just want to help out." Myles was on the other side of Michael in an instant and the three of us all had a big group hug.

"Thanks you two, I really appreciate everything that you are willing to do for me. Let's see those costumes!!" I reached into the bag and pulled out the dress and jacket while passing it to Myles so he could get the suit and his sonic screwdriver out of the bag.

"Those are amazing quality!! You two will look amazing I'm sure of it. I'm kinda going cheap shot since I'm not exactly feeling Halloweenie  at the moment. You guys are welcome to freshen up we have about an hour and a half before the party." I left to go take a quick shower just to wash and brush out my hair. I put on the dress and jacket along with the fishnets and high heels. It took a little bit of work since I wasn't a natural heel walker but I was able to get down the stairs to here Michael and Myles laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" I asked them and they turned around to look at me hands on my hips and my hair still a little wet but curls coming through full force.

"I was retelling that time when the you 'accidentally' tripped Jenna Rolan but sticking your foot out."

"Oh good lord!! That girl needs to mind her own business. I can't stand her." Then Myles seemed to snap out of his haze and I was in his arms five seconds later.

"You look absolutely breathtaking  my love. If it weren't for the hair I would confuse you for Rose." I laughed at that one as he gently carded his fingers through my hair. I messed up his to sort of look like the tenth doctor even though he didn't have his costume on yet.

"Just trying to get it to look like the tenth doctor. It's not easy to make your hair stick up at fifty odd angels." He laughed at me while going up the stairs to put on his suit.

"You really do look beautiful Neeks, you look just like her!! I'm sorry if I'm a bit quieter today, I'm just really upset."

"Never ever apologize for missing Jere, Mikey. I miss him too, I wanted him to get to know Myles. I wanted to watch Doctor Who with him which is why I'm postponing the marathon until we get this mess straightened out."

"Thanks, I think I'll need the Tenth doctor after all of this." I heard Myles call from upstairs.

"Hey Mike you got any bananas?"

"Oh my god!! I think we do, hold on!!" I watched as he jumped off the bed and rushed up the stairs and into his kitchen.

"We got bananas!!"

"Awesome hand me one I'll put it into my suit pocket, always take a banana to a party Nicola!!" I was laughing so hard that I nearly fell off Michael's bed and I was holding my sides wheezing with laughter. Michael came back down the stairs and he almost slipped only making me laugh harder until I saw Myles come out of the bathroom and tying his tie and putting on his coat that he bought he looked so dashing and hot.

"You look just like him oh my god, it's like I'm staring at a double if it weren't for the hair and the eyes." He gathered me into his arms and just held me there without squishing his banana.

"I love you so much, so so much." He told me while my eyes watered.

"I-I love you too more than anything." I heard Michael gasp somewhere behind us and I turned in his embrace.

"What?"

"I told you so, I told you so!!"

"Told you what?"

"Yesterday before you got into the office Michael was telling me how much you really loved me and that I needed to grow a pair of eyes." Myles laughed at us and ran his fingers through his hair doing much of the same routine that I was.

"Oh my dad wanted us to take some pictures!!" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up my camera.

"Say cheese!!" We took the picture of our full body and it looked amazing so I texted it to my dad.

"Alright, we should probably get a move on. Jake's party has probably already started." I groaned at the strict idea of where I was about to go.

"Yeah my love he's right we should probably be moving. Who's car should we take?" Myles asked grabbing my hand and gently rubbing circles into it.

"Alright, let's get this show on the goddamn road. Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"For Jere, this isn't like him and we need to get him back."

"Oh yeah..." I gulped and smoothed down my dress biting back the sensory overload that was threatening to come up my body. That wouldn't be helpful at all so I should just breath.

"Let's take my car, It'll be less recognizable if Jeremy were to see it." Myles suggested and I nodded.

"Yeah that's a good idea..." Michael agreed and went into the passenger side of the car.

"You ready for this my love?" Myles asked me opening my door and I tried my hardest to smile.

"No I'm not but for Michael, I'll do anything. This isn't like him..."

"I know love, but once we get Jeremy back to his normal self I'm sure that they'll be fine." I nodded and fastened my seatbelt in the backseat. I stared out the window after plugging in Jake's address to Myles's phone just tuning out the world for the time being. I was so nervous about doing this because this was Jake's house. The place where I was robbed of my virginity in a quick and painful way. It was the worst night of my entire life thus far... I couldn't show my face to my father for nearly twenty-four hours. And once I did, I never told him why I wouldn't come out of my room. He still doesn't know because it was so humiliating. I'm sure he knows that it happened because he saw the video of me insulting them but I was still paranoid about this entire thing.

"Neeks?! Are you alright? We're here. What's the quickest way inside that isn't the door?" Michael shook my shoulder and I shook myself out of my own head.

"There's a ladder on the side of the house and we could use that to get into Jake's parents bathroom. That room and the bedroom is off limits to almost everyone except for Jake himself but he never goes in there." I informed them while opening my own door wishing that I had never ever agreed to do this.

"God just how much money can one person have?!"

"Too much..." I argued with Michael and went outback to fetch the ladder and brought it forward.

"Here's the ladder." I leaned it gently up against the wall so that nobody would hear it that was in the lower level of the house. I climbed it after Michael and Myles went up it and went up the ladder and into a corner of the of the tub after pulling the curtain closed.

"Great work out there Neeks!!" Michael whispered to me but I didn't hear him all I could hear was screaming, my own screaming, crying out for Jake and Rich to stop every damn time we had sex in this house... I covered my ears to somehow quiet the noises in my head but they wouldn't stop screaming for help, screaming for someone to help me out. I suddenly was brought back to the present by Myles whispering that he loved me that I was going to be okay.

"I'm right here my love, just breathe with me, calm down please. I love you, I love you so much, I love you more than anything. You're no longer in pain. You're here and now and I'm not going to hurt you not now not ever. I'm right here and never leaving your side."

"I-I-I'm sorry..." I muttered drying my tears thankful that I had skipped out on the makeup for this cosplay.

"Nico don't you dare apologize. This was my stupid plan and I should have came here on my own."

"No, you shouldn't have, who knows what would have happened if you came here on your own." I heard the sounds of the door next door opening and closing and panicked if that was Jake and he found me in here who knows what would have happened.

"Where's Brooke?" That was Jeremy's voice I would know that voice anywhere else in the world.

"That's Jere... He's in there... but who's with him." Michael pondered aloud and I listened closely.

"Oh my god!! You are so freaking adorable!!"

"It's Chloe she's with Jeremy." Myles noted and I nodded we sat in silence until I heard very distinct drunk yell from outside the door.

"Jeremy, I know you're not having sex on my parents bed, because if you were, I'd have to rip your balls off!!" I snarked back.

"Oh like you've never done that..." Myles and Michael both looked at me in shock.

"Sorry I'm sorry being in this place again is bringing back really bad vibes. My first time was in that room..." I shivered but when Myles wrapped his arms around me everything melted away.

"I'm guessing it wasn't... pleasant?" He growled at the thought of me being in any form of pain and then I heard the window smash from the outside.

"I'll kill you Jeremy!! Oh man I shouldn't have had so many Peach Schnapps..." I heard the door open then slam shut and lock. I heard someone sigh against the doorway. Michael drew back the curtain and opened the shades when Jeremy sat on the edge of the tub we were all inside of. I heard Jeremy scream and Michael pulled off his mask.

"Sup." Jeremy looked flabbergasted at all of us.

"Michael? Nicola? Myles? What are all of you doing in here? I didn't know that you all were invited to this party too..."

"We weren't hence our costumes." Mikey informed him and I laughed.

"You half assed your's at least me and Myles had the decency to go all out." I joked ad he laughed and rolled his eyes at me.

"You're speechless SQUIP got your tongue?" Mikey drawled sarcastically.

"It's not on..."

"That explains why you're talking to me. I've been thinking about this moment all day. What would I say to you? I had this really pissed off monologue taking you through our twelve years as just the three of us. What?!" Jeremy just stared at him and remarked.

"It's good to see you man."

"It won't be. Once you hear what me and Eugene found out."

"You brought my dad into this?"

"Yeah, why did you think I went over there yesterday after rehearsal?" Now it all made sense to me my dad was techno wizard he could find anything on the internet.

"Found out?"

"About..." Michael taps his noggin and Jeremy finally gets it.

"How there's nothing on the internet-"

"But don't you find that odd Jere?" I asked him and he still looked puzzled.

"Right!! What's not on the internet these days? So I started asking around, Eugene anyone who could possibly help me in anyway. Finally this guy I play warcraft with... Told me how his brother went from being a straight D student until one day he was a freshman at Harvard. You know where he is now?" Michael laid down the facts and I agreed that this seemed really fishy.

"Really happy and successful?"

"He's in a mental hospital, totally lost it."

"I don't see what that has to do with..."

"Think man!! We're talking about an insanely powered super computer. You really think it's primary function is to get you _laid?!_ Who made them? How did they end up in high school? In New Jersey? Of all the possible applications for mind-blowing technology what's it doing inside of you?" Michael was making a lot of sense and I had to put my own two sense into it and this situation.

"Jeremy, you've been my best friend since kindergarten. I just want to help you out. Like you've helped me out. What with mi Tío-"

"Would you stop acting like he's still alive?! Jesus fucking christ!! I mean he had cancer and then he died. Quit talking like your life is so horrible. You're mother still talks to you at least!!" Jeremy screamed at me and i had to stand my ground in this situation.

"Yeah and it took her nearly five years to do so!! Because of Tío she-"

"There you go again Tío this and Tío that!! Like he was something more than a poor, faggot, who barely made it by the wayside, fuck he never even spoke  English to you!!" He took a deep breath and sighed.

"And I thought Chloe was jealous..."

"We're honestly worried about you Jeremy." Myles assured him getting in front of me and I sat down for a slight cool off moment.

"Really? Because it seems like all of you are pissed because I have one and you don't!!"

"Come on-" Michael protested trying to get through to his old friend but failing.

"Maybe I got lucky, is that so weird? With my history, I'd say the universe owed me one. And I don't care about your friends brother, whatever, but if you're trying to tell me that squip made him crazy-"

"The squip didn't make him go crazy."

"Oh? Well there you go."

"He went crazy trying to get it out."

"Then I've got nothing to worry about. Why would I want that?" He tried to leave but Michael and Myles both blocked the door.

"Move it."

"Or you'll what?" Michael threatened.

"Get out of my way **loser."** Michael moves out of his way but my Myles still stood his ground.

"I hardly even know you so why are you here?"

"Because I care Jeremy. Maybe a little too much for my own good-"

"Care about your whore of a girlfriend." Jeremy then shoves Myles out of his way and unlocks the door.

"Nice knowing you fucking losers and by the way Doctor Who really?" And then he slammed the door leaving the three of us in there.  Myles was at my side an instant later his arms wrapped around me.

"He's right you know, neither of you should want anything to do with me I'm a whore and I--" That one got Myles angry not at me but at Jeremy.

"Not by choice my love, which is what that type of thing should be a choice." I heard Michael muttering to himself the words.

"Loser. Loser. My best friend called me a loser." I grabbed him in my arms.

"Michael that isn't your Jeremy we're going to go back to my place because we need a new plan."

"What new plan? I'm giving up."

"You can't just give up Michael."

"Well too bad that's what I'm doing you two have a nice night and go out together tomorrow night. I'll see you on Monday."  

“Mikey… Are you sure that you’re alright?” He nodded slowly and I felt awful for him.

“Yes Nicola, I’ll be fine. Will you stop mother henning me for christ's sake??!!” I backed off and I could tell that he instantly regretted everything he said. I quickly followed Myles out of the window where he had left after he comforted me. I saw him arguing with some figure who looked like Jeremy.

“How can you say that to your best mate?!” Myles lashed out towards Jeremy.

“I’m only saying it because I know that it’s true. For the past twelve years I’ve been a loser with two friends and for once I’m actually happy with who I am and they're pissed because they’re not a part of it!!”

“Man are you daft!! They love you, they’re doing this because they care and I care Jeremy. Parents get divorced, it happens. Sometimes when they get divorced they stop caring about said child. It sucks but it happens. They are the furthest thing from losers and the name that you called Nica. They’re your best friends-”

“That’s where you’re wrong, they were my best friends key word were. They’re no longer anymore.”

“Why? Because they are in your way?”

“Exactly!! They want what I have and they can’t have that.”

“They don’t want that Jeremy, they just want to help you get that thing out of you because they care and they want you back to-”

“I’m happy!! For the first time in my life I’m no longer ugly or unseen.”   

“You’re not ugly Jeremy, if this is all about Christine she’ll want you for being yourself.”

“I don’t want Christine…” That was the normal Jeremy he was still inside of whatever the hell that thing was.

“Then why are you doing this to them Jeremy, they love you more than anything.”

“Michael probably hates me right now…”

“Mikey doesn’t hate you Jere. He’s worried for you sure and he almost had a mental breakdown back in there. For the first time since I was eight he called by my full name Nicola. He’s broken hearted. He just wants you to back normal and not because he’s jealous. He misses the boy who sit with us at lunch and quite  frankly so do I.” I made my presence known and sat down on the pavement with my arm around Jeremy.

“I-I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you Neeks about how awful this thing is. Christine was just a false puppy love I think…”

“Sometimes that happens Jere, it’s probably what happened with Rich and Jake.”

“I know and I want to fix things but I just don’t know how…”

“Leave that to me Jeremy, I have a plan…”   

 

    **One Week Later.**

I had everything planned out, I had slept over at Michaels last night and when I woke up he was on his front porch going through all of these things that Jere had given him over the years. I found him smoking a joint probably to numb the pain that he was going through.

"You okay?" I asked him sitting down in my Doctor Who t-shirt and TARDIS pajama bottoms.

"Not really. Hey want to help me go through these things the quicker we burn them the better off I'll probably be." I groaned and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm telling you Mikey that you're making a huge gigantic mistake."

"Well what do you suggest?!" I saw the man in question come walking up the hill and started chuckling.

"Magic the gathering card that he gave me for my birthday that nobody but you two remembered... Burn it. Our first concert as a trio. Weird Al. Remember that one?"

"That was amazing, hey it's our In The Heights ticket stubs. Please don't burn this."

"Fine that'll keep. But just because it would be bad karma for the show." Mr. Heere was even closer now oh my dear lord he even left the house in his underwear... Yeah Jere has every right to be embarrassed by this man.

"Michael!! Nica!!" I watched as Michael quickly hid his joint so that Mr. Heere wouldn't know about his smoking habit.

"Mr Heere, what are you doing here?" I put my hands on both of their shoulders.

"We all need to talk about Jeremy." Mr. Heere told us as we sat down on Michael's porch.

"Sorry, we're no longer friends with Jeremy-"

"Do you love him?" Michael nearly choked on his own spit at that question.

"What?!"

"He can be a little shit sometimes. We all know that. But that's no excuse to sit around here and burn incense while he turns himself into a monster!!"

"Yeahh.. I'm gonna..." Michael started to get up but Mr. Heere blocked his way.

"I need you cause I do not have the tools to help with what he's going through and I know you know all the rules."

"But I'm not what he wants..."

"But we're just what he needs." I tried to help him out and gave Michael some of the best advice that my Tío told me when I was a little girl.

"I'm stealing some more advice from my Tío here, he only spoke in Spanish but I'll give you the english translation Mr. Heere. _Princesa cuando  usted ama a alguien que hacer lo que es mejor para ellos, porque a veces no lo ven ellos mismos._ Translated it means princess when love somebody you have to do what's best for them because sometimes they don't see it themselves."

"That's really beautiful Nicola but in my case... When you love somebody you put your pants on for them.  You put your pants on for them. When you love somebody you take a stance just for them stance just for them. If the fight gets bloody just keep pushing through till the rough stuff's gone!! When you love somebody you put your pants on."

"You're here because you need pants?"

"Oh no, I need you to reach out to him. Jeremy won't listen to me and I can't blame him. But somebody has to watch his back."

"If we try harder to be his friends, you have to try harder to be his dad." I assessed and Michael nodded at me and smiled.

"She's right. There's a Kohl's down the street. I don't care what kind jeans, khaki, leather. You're not leaving that store until you buy a pair."

"You two drive a hard bargain. But I'll say that it's a deal."

"Good. Neeks what's the other parts of your plan since I've literally got nothing." At that Myles's car started driving up the road.

"Here it comes now." I saw Myles exit the car and I waved and ran to him and he gathered me in his arms.

"I take it someone missed me?"

"Oh please _mi cielito."_

"I'll take that as a yes my love. I found the stuff."

"Thanks a ton _mon amor."_ I got the mountain dew red from the back of the car a giant case of it. I took one out to show Michael.

"Welcome gentlemen to phase two of my plan." I showed them the mountain dew red.

"How's that going to save my son?" Mr. Heere asked quizzically.

"Green mountain dew activates it red shuts it off." Myles explained simply and they both nodded and I waved to Mr. Heere as he went to go off and buy some pants.

"Jeremy wasn't kidding he really is a wreck." Myles noted and I nodded.

"But, he's going to start finally being his dad again and that's what's important." I went to go get dressed for the play in my favorite light pink sweater, blue skirt and blue leggings. I laced up my favorite high tops with snoopy and woodstock on them.

"Alright, who's ready to go see one of the worst plays in the history of life itself?" I joked with them and they both laughed at me.

"Let's go watch this arse ruin Shakespeare!!" I laughed at Myles and we hopped into the car for the one and only showing at noon.

**During the play**

"Guys this is way too good for this plot. There's no way, they have all been squipped I know it." I whispered to Michael and Myles. Michael nodded and whispered back.

"This is way too good for a school play..."

"Let's see if we can get backstage yeah?" Myles whispered and I got up to dust off my skirt. I took both of their hands and crept up the side lines of the theater and into the side of the stage where the actors spent there time.

"Michael makes an entrance!!" Michael yelled and under normal circumstances I would have yelled at him to keep it down but Jeremy was down there at Michaels feet.

"Michael!!!" That was Jeremy and Michael grinned down at his best friend.

"Nica!! Myles!! You both came!!"

"We were just in the audience thinking this is pretty good for a school play but then Nica was like this is way too good for a school play!! They've all been squipped right?" Michael started talking super fast and Jeremy glanced up at him love in his eyes.

"You came to see me in the play?"

"Course I did, can't let you ruin your own life now can I? I even brought my own refreshments." He showed off the two liter bottle of mountain dew red towards Jeremy.

"Is that-"

"Mountain Dew Red told you I did my research!!"

"Technically it was my dad that found out about the red mountain dew and not you Mikey…”

“Semantics Neeks, it doesn’t matter point is we’ve got the cure.”

“Technically I got the cure.”

“It doesn’t matter both of you. Point is you’ve got it and we’re going to save everyone.”

“That’s amazing!! Give it to me!!” Jeremy tried to grab the drink from Michael but he lifted it above his head.

“Okay. Wait. No.” Mikey had this look in his eyes, it was hurt combined with all the love that he had for our Jeremy.

“But I need it!!”

“And we all need an apology. I think that’s in order, I mean you treat me like I don’t exist for two full weeks, blow me off when all I want to do is try to help you. I love you so much Jere. And the way that you’re acting right now, I don’t even know you anymore-”

“Fine. I’m really so-” His squip turned back on. I nudged Mikey’s shoulder to try to tell him that his SQUIP had turned back on.

“Seriously? Is it that hard to say?”

“Yes!! C’mon man, this is important!!”

“Well this is important to me!! And to all the rest of us. All that stuff that Rodrigo, it really hurt Nicola.

“Of course that’s what you’re worried about always taking her side of the argument and never really caring to see my side. She got dumped it happens she needs to get over it and clean up her act!!” That one got to Myles and I tried to keep him out of it.

“It’s just a simple gesture Jeremy, and what act exactly are you talking about?”

“She got dumped a year ago, she needs to quit the wounded animal routine. That’s how you got her isn’t that right?”

“She got me by being her sweet, funny, kind, selfless, caring self that you used to see. Her hurt is not an act they abused her and used her leaving her for nothing but to pick up the pieces that they had left behind for her to deal with. She’s been through a lot and so have all of you. I just want to help everyone that I can it’s part of who I am.” Jeremey was already attacking Michael.

“Myles I’ve got an idea. You’re not going to like it but I think we need Jake’s help to stop Jeremy.” I whispered to him and he stiffened.

“Fine. But I’ll do the talking, you need to stay behind me. Got it my love?” He smiled at me and I nodded. We found Jake rather easily on crutches.

“It’s taking over my body. I need your help Mikey!! I love you so much, the whole Christine dilemma was a lie!! I’m so so sorry.” Jake hobbled over to them an eyebrow raised.

“Jake!! This is going to sound weird, but if I hold down Jeremy could you make him drink this mountain dew red?” Michael pleaded my ex and I smiled at him for having the same idea that we did.

“Actually that doesn’t sound weird at all.” He took the bottle but dumped most of it onto the floor.

“I was already pretty boss before now I’m totally boss and then some more. I’m livin the upgrade, hey, hey!! Livin the upgrade!! Plus check this out.” He dropped his crutches and grinned at all of us in a sick and twisted way. Then Brooke and Chloe came out from the sidelines in a very creepy way.

“Looks kind of like the velociraptors in Jurassic Park.” Myles whispered in my ear and I laughed at him while he kissed my cheek. Brooke and Chloe started arguing about who slept with who and I rolled my eyes.

“Like this is important right now.” Mikey had an idea and shot up and started singing the three player game song as he pushed past everybody else.

“Find the bad guy, push him aside,  then move on forth with your friends at your side. It’s a three player game so when they make an attack you know a family member gonna have your back. Then ya stay on track and-ah remain on course if they give ya smack ya-guh use your force!! If you leave your family behind it’s lame cuz it’s an effed up world but it’s a three player game.” Jenna Rolan cut him off at the front but I raced along with Myles to stop her.

“I know what you guys are doing. I know what everyone’s doing all the time!!”

“Yeah well did you know that this was coming.” I swung my leg out making her fall on her ass. I turned to see all my friends in awe.

“What? I never told you three that my tio was always adamant that I know how to defend myself.” I shrugged and we all laughed about it. Michael throw the bottle to Jeremy but his SQUIP was physically restraining him now. I watched him interact with Christine because I was too scared once she started confessing her ‘feelings’ for my best friend.

“I’m so sorry for leading you on like that Christine, but I’m not interested.” He made her drink the red and then he himself drank the mountain dew red. He fainted after everyone in the room started to scream.

“JERE!!” Michael was at his side in an instant and carried him to the nearest hospital.

“Did we save him?” I asked Myles as he put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder.

“I think we did save him my love.”

**A few days later:**

I was sitting in Jere’s and Rich’s hospital room when Rich actually woke up from his coma. I of course panicked because I felt like since Myles and Michael weren’t hear yet that he would begin to insult me.

“Wait, Nicola hold on before you panic!! I’m so so so sorry, this is all my fault.” He began to apologize profusely and I raised my eyebrow taking my headphones off my neck.

“So what? You’re going to blame your SQUIP for all the bullying? The slutshaming? The rumors? Everything was the SQUIP and I’m supposed to just forgive you?” I started twiddling my thumbs and I heard him begin to make quiet noises.

“That’s not it, I mean mostly it was the SQUIP but now’s when I start taking my responsibility for my own actions. I’m really truly so sorry Nicola. I didn’t ever want to hurt you. Or pressure you into sex like I did. Me and Jake are idiots. I’m sure that if he were here he would beg for forgiveness too. Nothing that we ever did was your fault. I know we acted like everything that you ever did with us that went wrong we blamed on your Asperger’s which was totally and completely twisted in every way shape and form. That foreigner though, what’s his name?”

“His name is Myles.”

“Myles, does he treat you right? Better than we ever did by a longshot?”

“Oh by a mile longshot, I’m sorry too.”

“What are you sorry for? You never did anything wrong, this was mostly me and Jake you were the victim here.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through so much pain everyday and that I wasn’t enough to save you early I guess-”

“Stop right there!! We weren’t meant for you, we were eventually only going to hold you back from your dreams. You’re going to go places Nicola, you’re stronger due to what we did to you. Not that I’m justifying it in anyway. Antisocial headphones kid though, he said that you would try to justify our actions said that it was just part of your nature.”

“His name is Michael, and he cares a lot too.” Jeremy stirred from his side of the room and I smiled brightly back at him.

“Owww oww…” He muttered holding his head tightly.

“Feels like you’re missing a part of yourself, doesn’t it?” Rich mentioned turning his head slightly.

“Rich?”

“Hurts like a motherfucker too. Be honest you two what are they saying about me at school?” Oh god that wasn’t a good thing so I just shut my mouth before I told him everything that had happened.

“That bad?”

“Sorry.” I sent him a small smile and he shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it Nicola, I’m finally free of that shiny hive mind!! When I get outta here Jake’s gonna learn to love the real Rich Groanski.” I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes of course that was the only thing on his mind right now.

“You’re squip’s gone but how?”

“Ask your buddy, Michael right? He’s been in here like a ton by the way. What is he your boyfriend? No judgement just curious. That homophobic stuff ends now that was so hypercritical.” I saw Michael and Myles come back into the room and they sat next to me on the chairs Myles put his arm around me and I rested my head on shoulder.

“I’m sure that Jake will be lucky to have you Rich.” Michael told him and smiled at Jeremy.

“What happened? All I remember is that noise and….”

“Oh man, it was genius!! They were communicating with each other-they were linked!! Which means… When you consider the kind of high frequency sonic disturbance needed to wipe out a system that powerful-” My best friend babbled with all the sciency talk that he could muster.

“Michael. My head still hurts.” Jeremy reminded him with a blushing face and a small smile with all the love in his eyes.

“Right, ah… Turns out that you don’t have to destroy every squip. Just one. And the rest. Boom, boom, boom…” He imitated explosions and we all laughed at him.

“I’m so so so sorry to all of you. Nica I acted like such a fucking prick with you, you loved your uncle more than anything and I used that love against you. You’re the sweetest soul that I know. And sometimes I forget how much I care about you or I’ll take my anger at my mom out at you since you and your’s are really close now.” Jeremy started crying and I smiled up at him.

“It’s alright Jere, I forgive you. You weren’t you, and that was the reason why you did what you did.”

“I still don’t get it. After everything I did, all of you were still around to help me. Why?”

“We can’t take all the credit, mostly the person who got Michael on board was your dad Jeremy and Nica didn’t have to do much persuading to me.” Myles mentioned to him and Jeremy gasped.

“My dad?” Mr. Heere entered the room I smiled at him actually wearing the pants that he had bought.

“Jeremy are you okay?” His dad asked him and Jeremy nodded.

“Actually dad, I’m amazing-”

“I’m glad. Because you’re grounded. You’re going to start seeing some serious changes around here young man starting… What?” He stopped when he noticed that all of us were smiling at him.

“Dad… You’re… Wearing….”

“Don’t look so surprised. I’m your father. I wear the pants around here. Now, you two need to get your stuff sorted out.” He told Jeremy and Michael and they both blushed as we left the room.

“Think they’ll be alright Mr. Heere?” I asked him and he grinned back at me.

“They’ll be more than fine. It was always a little odd to me, how Michael would sometimes get this look in his eye. Jeremy has been through a lot, but so has he. They just need to work out their issues.” I smiled at him. Yeah my three best friends would be fine. I thought as me and Myles went out for ice cream later on that day planning out the shows that we would see in December with my mom.

* * *

_The next few months flew by like lightening!! I was surprised at how quickly things adapted to a sudden new normal. Rich  and Jake actually turned out to be really nice to me after the fact that his squip was gone we became really close friends. They were quick to grovel and beg for forgiveness which I was all too willing to give them and before I knew it In The Heights was having it's opening night. I was slightly scared of how this would all end but I knew that with Myles at my side anything was possible. Me and Myles had became remarkably even more doting on each other making all of our friends sick to their stomachs. Mikey and Jere had became one of the most adorable couples that I had seen in my entire life. I was so happy for both of them. They have both gone through so much pain and sorrow in their lives from getting rejected by parents in Michael's case to getting squipped in Jere's. They both moved forward past it though with a little bit of friendship therapy sessions where all of us opened those wounds so that it wouldn't ever happen again._

I heard a knock on my door to my dressing room which I was happy to have asked for a solo one this time around since I hated changing in front of people. I knew almost instantly that it was Fiona with my costumes and my main mic. 

"Doors open Fiona!!" The door opened and my mom actually came through the doors. I was so shocked to see her that I couldn't move for a moment. 

"Have I really changed that much mija that you don't recognize your own mother?" I laughed at her and she was quick to embrace me. 

"Hola mama!!" She hugged me tight to her.

"What are you doing here mama?" I asked as she let me go. 

"Si crees que me perdería esto estás equivacdo." She said to me and then I saw Fiona come in with my mic and clothing rack. 

"I have all your clothing here let me just hook up your mic for you Neeks." She quickly hooked up my microphone to my hairline and I smiled gratefully at her. 

"I want to go meet this boyfriend of your's." I flushed at the thought of my mom scaring off Myles but I knew that he had enough courage to face her. I led my mom to the boy's side of the dressing rooms where I found Myles and Adam's dressing room. I did the shave and a haircut which Adam laughed and responded with his own version by banging on the table. 

"We're both decent Neeks!!" I opened the door and found my boyfriend with his headphones on and jamming to some sort of musical theater song. I judged by the tapping of his foot that it was What Did I Miss from Hamilton. I gently shook his shoulder to try to get his attention and my mom chuckled at his annoyed face until he realized that it was me. 

"Hi there my love, what's going on?" He asked me pulling me into a protective hug after kissing my forehead and I sank into his embrace. 

"Actually mi mama is here now. She came to my dressing and surprised me." He looked over my shoulder to see my mom waving at him. 

"Hi there Myles, mi mija talks about you constantly. It's nice to finally put a face with the name." Myles shook my mama's hand and told her in his thankfully improving Spanish accent that we had spent working on along with Michael to get it to our standard in less than a month. He was a really fast and improving learner. 

 _"Me disculpo mi español no es muy bueno. Micheal y mi amor intentando ayudar pero no había tiempo_ _suficiente._ " My mother's eyes went huge for a moment before laughing at him while Myles looked sufficiently confused. 

 _"Tonetrías que no me importa en absoluto. Es el pensamiento que cuenta. Ya tienes mi voto porque nunca he visto a mi hija tan feliz. Sólo trata a su derecha y no vamos a tener problemas._  " I grinned at the fact that my mother approved of Myles since he meant so much to me. I heard Michaels voice come over the intercom and I laughed at the way he chose to get everyone ready for curtain at the top of the show.

 _"Alright gays, queers and those of you who are tragically straight, it's time to bring the house down!!"_   I was holding my sides I was laughing so hard and so were Myles and Adam. 

"You should go find your seat mama. I still have to get my costume on." I gave her one final hug and she gave to Myles too before she had left. I bolted to go and get my first costume on and raced up to the stage to also see a bit of our opening number. I watched as all the characters came to life on the stage before me. I went out to do Breathe and smiled all the way through all of my scenes just elated to be doing this show and making people smile at me. We got through the entire show without a hitch pretty much a few people dropped lines or forgot a lyric but nothing really that tragic happened. We were doing the bows and Myles went right before I did getting a very loud cheer but when I was doing mine he picked me up after doing it and kissed me while bridle style. The audience awed at us though I heard a yell from Rich in the front row. 

"Get a room ya nerds!!" He pulled away and we both laughed at Rich together while the him and Jake were still being as cutesy as ever. We got through Mrs. Fletchers opening night speech and my three best friends and I along with my mom and dad all went out dinner together. 

"Mikey oh my god that intro had me rolling!!" I told my best friend as he gave me a giant hug. 

"All in a days work Neeks." I rolled my eyes at my best friend. Myles caught up to us taking my hand as we all walked out to my mom's car which was a massive car since there was a lot of us. 

"Hey Nico you were great!!" I grinned at Rich and yelled back at him. 

"Don't I know it and for the record, the two who need to get a room are you two!!" Both he and Jake got a real kick out of that one as we entered the car. I was silent through most of drive until Myles put his arm around my shoulders. 

"Are you alright my love? You seem really quiet." 

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about how much my life has changed since last year." 

"How so?"

"You, you came into my life and made everything better." 

"I did nothing love, you got all better on your own." He kissed my hair and I giggled at him happier than I had been in a really long time. Than again the days were slowly getting better with Myles in my life and Mikey and Jeremy dating at long last.     

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! I have been wanting make a Be More Chill something for a really long time now. I decided to combine it with one of my other favorite musicals In The Heights. I am really proud of the blood, sweat and tears that have gone into this fic over the past three months since I started it. I think that Nicola might be one of my favorite OC's and her relationship with Myles is one that I have always wanted for myself. Somebody who is capable of understanding how hard it is to truly be an Aspe in a high school situation.


End file.
